It was something worse
by autumn-robin
Summary: In linger Grace is ill. But what if it wasn't because she needed to change, it was something different, it was something potentially worse? Will this pull Sam and Grace together or create more problems that could push them apart? grace doesn't change different linger,she gets pregnant.
1. Chapter 1

As I stormed out of the house I reflected on why I was hear in the first place, it was Sunday night and there was nip in the air, today I was grounded but I went to the studio with Sam anyway. I was grounded because my parents had caught me and Sam while I was throwing up in the early hours of the morning while he was staying over.

I threw my bag I had packed in to the passenger seat of my car, tears were threatening to spill over my eyes as I drove. I was worried for my own health, I had never usually got sick but this had been going on for a while know I couldn't shake the uneasy feeling I had.

Pulling up on to Sam's drive I started to feel safe again. This was a common side effect to Sam, the safeness and sense of home that was at his side. The door flung open as Sam stepped out and pulled me in to a hug,

"Grace…" he asked worriedly

"I left; they banned me from seeing you. Sam I nearly broke down after an hour without you" I spoke the truth after my parents issued this ban I was going crazy with my own thoughts thinking of life without him. "Can I Stay?" I added nervously

"Did you even need to ask," he looked down at me worriedly. "are you sure about this?"

"Yes." That was the only answer.

"Come on then, let's go to bed." We walked into his house and I put my bag on his bed.

"your serious then" he added with an eyebrow raised, I couldn't believe he doubted my decision.

" I really mean it Sam."

"ok then. Shall we put this away in the morning you look like you need a rest" I simply nodded as he moved my bag, I was tired but sleep wasn't an easily thing to get recently.

We snuggled into our usual sleeping positions as Sam brushed the stray hairs from my face, I could see the worry in his eyes, I didn't know whether that was because I left or it was the way I looked. I gave him a look that meant I wanted to know what he was feeling, he looked at me for a little longer before asking if I was feeling ok. I sighed not know which way to answer that question, did he mean physically-which wasn't good- or mentally – which wasn't much better.

I setted for physical because it was easier to explain "I haven't been feeling to well recently, I think I've got the flu." I lied. Sam didn't say any thing, he didn't have to that was just so Sam, it was just what I needed. I pushed myself further against him, and nuzzled further into his warmth. He knew I wanted sleep but I knew it wasnt that easy, I whispered "can we talk about it after we have slept" I knew this worked because he visibly relaxed him muscles and let my own muscles do the same.

Sleep did come but not for long. When I woke it was morning but still ridiculously early and my stomach was twisting uncomfortably. I moved slightly feeling sick, I didn't want to wake Sam. I tried to get up without waking him but my movement sent a ripple of nausea through my body and I darted to the bathroom knocking Sam in the process. I made it in time for my insides to explode and send wave after wave for sickness through me and into the toilet. I felt Sam pull my hair back and softly rub my back he handed me a towel to wipe my face as I turned and got pulled into a hug.

"im ok," i said

"Do you want to go back to bed?" Sam whispered as he stroked my hair, I nodded and he lifted my up in his arms and took me back into his bedroom. There he placed me in bed and covered me with blankets, he turned to head out the room and I called out to him, "where are you going?" my voice was weak and pleading it didn't sound like me, it made me sound vulnerable, and I realised I was.

"I'm coming back I'm just fetching you a bowl or something in case you won't make it next time" Sam whispered with worry in his eyes. He returned moments later with a bowl and a wet cloth, he placed the bowl to the side of the bed and placed the cloth on my forehead. I knew that Sam was worried and that it was only a matter of time before the flu was not going to be my cover story, but I didn't know what to say so I simply closed my eyes and let Sam's breathing lull me back to sleep .

When I opened my eyes for the second time that morning Sam wasn't in the room. I felt slightly better yet my head ached slightly. I decided to get up when I wiff of toast hit my nostrils. I headed down the stairs quietly when I heard Cole and Sam talking. I contined to walk yet they didn't here me and I couldn't help but listen in

"…so how much is left?" Cole questioned, I wondered what he was talking about

" I don't know, when I looked in the books there's a secret account Beck has but not allot of money gets took from so from that I'm guessing there isn't much in that one." Sam replied glumly, I was intrigued was Sam having money troubles? Or I guess now it was are WE having money troubles since I was planning to move in.

"So basically I need to get a job" Cole said as he buttered a slice of toast, I could see he worn nothing but a pair of boxers and a robe that wasn't tied.

"Well that would probably work but seen as thought you can only work for half a year it isn't much help." That's right Cole wouldn't be able to hold down any job and it would be harder and harder to find a new one every time he left.

"Well I need to do something maybe I could get a part time one and put all my hours through summer" as I moved the floorboard creaked and I had been rumbled. I stepped forward and Sam wiped round.

"Hey are you feeling better" he pulled me in to a hug and kissed the top of my head pulling away and looking at my face, brushing my cheeks with his thumb.

" yer my head aches a bit but I'm ok," I said truthfully.

"I'm going to the chemist later I'll get you some tablets or something." Sam said back, all I could do was nod weekly,

"what were you just talking about." I bravely added.

"ohh nothing its just..." Sam stalled in his answer

"were not sure how much money is left in becks accounts and obvioulsly we cant ask him" Cole said plainly in between bites of toast "you want some?" he held his toast out. It smelt disgusting whatever black crap he put on was making my stomach twist again. I twisted my head to try and keep the smell away "no thanks, so are we poor" I added changing the subject. I'm sure I was turning green

"Cole don't shove that in her face she's ill." Sam swatted Cole's hand "I wouldn't say we were poor just unsure about our overall financial situation, are you sure you are ok you look a little peaky" Sam continued.

"no, I'm just gunna take it easy today and I'll be fine." I reassured him. He didn't look convinced but said

"If you say so. I'm going to the chemist, is there anything else you need?"

"errm" I thought about it I hadn't brought all my toiletries from home, "just some tooth paste maybe a wash cloth." I said I hadn't had any sign of my monthly visitor so I didn't need anything else.

"ok you sit down, I'll be back later." Sam said he lead me to the sofa and I kissed him bye.

As I sat I thought about what could be wrong with me, I mean sickness and dislike of food.

I had a feeling this want flu it was something worse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes in the last chapter, if you read my story please review it and I will update again. I hope you like the story! (By the way it's my first fanfic.)**

I sat and worried about my mysterious illness. I added up different illness in my head, I could just have flu but that was unlikely, I could be a virus more likely, but the main thought that popped in to my head was when Rachel rang.

"ohh my god Grace what happened? I had to tell your mum you were staying here, did you really leave?" Rachel could talk for hours so I decided to be straight with her.

"Yes they banded me from seeing Sam so I just left, I haven't been feeling well resently so I just couldn't be arsed with it all, you know. I just needed to see Sam and get away."

"ohh good on ya girl, so how are you ill?" Rachel asked intrigued

"I've just been sick loads I mean I have had headaches and been off my food and I threw up again this morning!" I told her. This was partly the truth anyway

"ohh nasty, sound like morning sickness you aren't preggers are you? Haha no I'm being serious you probably are pregnant or have a virus." You could tell in her voice she was joking but when she said it but I wasn't.

"No, haha its just a virus, anyway I have to go Rachel I'll talk later thanks for covering for me."

I hung up and tried to forget what Rachel had just suggested, I went to un-pack my bags

I looked through my things and started to put everything to one side and selected an outfit for the day, I put my deodorant on Sam's bedside table and looked at the calendar and finally pieces of the puzzle clicked together; I should have seen it. The sickness mainly on mornings but then the lack of period, I counted back to my last one nearly 2 months ago. I couldn't be pregnant! We had always been safe I couldn't be. I shock the idea out of my head but a nagging voice stayed behind saying 'you could be, you could'

What would Sam say if I told him my suspicions, I mean it's hard enough for him with beck gone and the money trouble! No I'm not, I have been this late before I must just have a virus. But should I buy a test anyway? No I'm not pregnant, it's just a virus.

I heard the door slam down stairs and walked down to meet Sam. "hi I got you this I didn't know what to get so I got a few packets." I looked down to see packets of cold and flu capsules, things for sickness bugs and food poisoning along with aspirin and other things along that line.

"Sam its just flu, you didn't need to get all this, how much did it cost?"

"it doesn't matter I just want you better…" he muttered as my heart melted

"ohh Sam… and it does matter, I thought we had financial problems anyway?" I took the aspirin and popped a few of them in to my palm.

"well yes but It didn't cost that much, plus money is nothing when it comes to your health." Sam added, he was so cute my heart wanted to burst when he said stuff like that. "do you think we should phone your parents today? Let them know your safe."

"Well Rachel phoned they phoned her and she said I was staying there so they know I'm not dead," I said plainly

"I'm going to the bookstore later you could come and we could go round and see them." Sam said while getting a drink from the tap and handing it to me

"thanks," I said as he handed me the glass, "why are you going to the store your not working today?" I added

"I'm going to ask to see if I can put more hours in trying to help with money," Sam replied

"is it that bad? How much money do we need?" I was getting worried now

"well theres money in Becks accounts probably enough for a few years of mortgage but we need to heat the house high in winter and stuff so I just don't want to run out I don't think theres anything to worry about, just…" just the Cole walked into the room thankfully wearing more clothes then at breakfast

"You are worried, typical Sam." he said "hey Blondie feeling better? Hey we got money in my old accounts remember mind you theres only a little left in there, but we don't need to worry" Cole said defiantly.

"if you say so, but I'm still going in I do need to start earning, how are you feeling Grace?"

"Ok, I'm not going to see my parents but I'll come with you to the bookstore. I might go and see Rachel." I said I didn't know if I wanted to see Rachel. I was debating whether or not I needed to make a trip of my own to the chemist, I knew we were having money troubles, so should I waste the money in my purse on a pregnancy test if I wasn't even sure if I needed one? I decided I would ring Rachel maybe if I had enough courage I could tell her and she may be able to give me some advise. " I'm gunna ring Rachel see if shes in." I told Sam

"ok I'm going in half an hour, if you want to meet her anywere." He said back.

I noded as I dialled her number, I went in to the front room so I wouldn't be listened in on. When it picked up Rachel came out with

"god you are knocked up arnt you?" in a sarcastic voice, I was silent I couldn't think of anything to say I couldn't say yes or no I just needed to find out, I must have been silent for a while because she said.

"Ohh you arnt? Grace?" In a serious voice that didn't sound like Rachel.

"I don't know" I said truthfully as tears "when you said it I realised was late and I don't know what to do."

"Does Sam know? Have you done a test?" she said urgently

"no and no do you think I should do one?"

"yes do you want me to get one for you?" she offered

"no I'm going out in half an hour ill get one then, god I don't know I just.. I'm not ready for this!"

"don't worry you be fine Sam's a good guy just relax you will be ok…"

"right, thanks Rachel" when I put the phone down I wiped my stray tears and got my bag, I guess this was the something worse.

**thats chapter two thanks for reading please review because i need to know what people think even if its to say its rubbish!**

**in the next chapter i plan to put a lot more "Grace and Sam" into it because i love there romance!**

**keep reading, let me know what you think!**


	3. She's so much more

**Hey readers, if read this story even if you don't have an account please review and let me know what you're thinking even if it's you hate it! (Sorry if there was any spelling/grammar mistakes in the last chapter). I hope you like the story! First one in Sam's point of view **

**Sam's POV**

I climbed into my car and started the engine Grace jumped in the other side and smiled at me as I pulled of the drive. I grabbed her hand squeezed it, she squeezed back.

"I love you." She said, and I looked at her, her face was blank yet she had a soft smile on her face, god knows I love her,

"you know I love you too, are you feeling better?" I asked, I was getting worried about her and I don't know how much longer I could keep hiding it,

"a lot better," she replied, I smiled "how many more hours are you going to ask for?" she said changing the subject

"I don't know as many as I can get, even if there isn't a problem with money I want to save for our future together." It was true I wanted to be able to spoil Grace.

"ohh Sam," she said, "didn't you want to go to college?" I wondered how to answer,

"well, when I was young and I still changed, I would have wanted to go to college, but I just kindda excepted that it wasn't going to happen." I paused and looked at the road before saying, "But now I don't care as long as I have you for the rest of my life, I would happily clean toilets if it means I can grow old with you every day. You're my life." I looked over to Grace; she was looking at me with tears in her eyes,

"Sam doesn't give up your dreams for me." She said

"I'm not giving up a dream; I'm living in one if you're with me." I turned to face her,

"You mean that?" she asked shyly.

"Of course I do," I leaned over and kissed her head and she leaned into me. We stayed silent for a few minutes before she said,

"So are we going to get married?" she looked up at me and I smirked as I spoke

"Yes."

"When?" she inquired, I loved when she was flirty like this.

"well we could either wait a few years travel the world and then get married, we do it tomorrow, in 10 years, 20 years or we could get engaged and just go with the flow, "

"I like the sound of the last one, just go with the flow, ride the tide and see what happens!" she said with a laugh,

"yer, go with the flow as long as were together." I said.

"as long as were together. Humm, sounds like a plan" she said as I leaned over and kissed her again.

"Sam can we buy a red coffee pot?" she said out of the blue.

"A what?" I asked puzzled

"A red coffee pot, I always wanted one I don't even know if they exist but seen as though I'm moving in I figured this would be the best time to get one?"

"Sure hey why don't we go look for one after this?" I said intrigued by this girl sat next to me, she never seizes to amaze me

"emm yer yer, ok" she said not as enthusiastic as before

"well we don't have to go today if you don't want.." she cut me off

"no lets go today, it will be fun."

"ok" I said with a smile.

We pulled up to the shops and we got out and held hands, I thought about being married to Grace. I knew we were going to do it, but was that a hint for a ring. Does she want one? Does she want to get married soon? Shall I get her one? What will her parents say? I had so much going through my head I almost missed the bookstore evidently so did Grace as she basically walked past it to. We stepped in and the little bell jingled above us , **(I can't remember what the woman is called and I gave my book away so called her anne) **and Anne looked up from where she sat behind the desk,

"ohh hello Sam, and Grace too, how can I help?" she said cheerfully.

"hi Anne I just came to speak with you about maybe putting a few more hours in or working closer to full time, because with Beck ill and everything I need to earn more money." I replied like I rehearsed in my head,

"Sam what about college, don't you want to go?" she said confused

"no, me and Grace want to save and we can only do that if I'm working. I said confidently.

"Sam can I have a word in private?" Anne said looking to Grace she was in her own world but soon caught on.

"yer I'll just go and look at some books." She said and smiled at me as she walked away

I looked to Anne confused and she becond me closer.

"Sam are you and Grace that serious because when I was young I thought I knew what I was doing.." I cut her off,

"yes we are very serious I think I'm going to ask her to marry me." I said as I turned to look at her I smiled to myself as I saw her, brow knitted in concentration as she scanned book shelf after book shelf, "We not just some teenage crush, she so special and makes me feel like I can walk on air. I just want to make her happy, it feels like were connected, when she's sad I'm sad when she's happy I'm happy" I said as I turned back to Anne, she has tears in her eyes.

"well the way you look at her is something, I can see you love her, you would take a bullet for her, I have only had that once, he slipped through my fingers because I didn't tell him, go for it you only get this kind of love once! I should know, you can work full time I will discuss it on your next shift take that girl out somewhere nice." She said as she turned, i couldn't believe she just opened her heart out to me and I realised that I shouldn't be worried what her dad thinks I shouldn't waste what I've got!

"Thank you," I said to her as she wave me off with her hand, back still turned. I ran and cuddled Grace from behind and kissed her neck, she turned in my arms and kissed me,

"Lets go coffee pot shopping." I said as we left I saw Anne staring at me with a smile, I waved as Grace took my hand.

"Just a minute, can you go and wait in the car please angle I'm just going to be 5 minutes," I said to Grace with a kiss. Her eyes flickered for a second she said ok confused and walked to the car. I turned and ran to the jewellers, I was going to buy a ring. even if we didn't get married for another 10 years I wanted to be able to call her my fiancé, not just my girlfriend because she was more than that, so much more.

**Thank you for reading please leave a review and tell me what you think,**


	4. As long as we're together

**Hello readers, back to graces pov. (Sorry if there was any spelling/grammar mistakes in the last chapter). I hope you like the story! **

**Grace's POV**

I wondered where Sam was. I walked to the car and my sickness started to return, I stopped a few times as the ground under me swayed.

I got to the car and searched my bag for the keys. I couldn't find them. I raised my hand to my temple and rubbed it trying to release some of the pressure from it. I leaned against the car door and waited for Sam, what was I going to do? Should I do a test then tell him? What if he was angry? What if he was going to leave me because of it? This wasn't what he wanted!

I could think about that any more, I just needed to sit, my stomach twisted as I pulled my phone out of my bag. I heard it ring a few times then I heard Sam's voice on the other side.

"Sam" I said weakly

"Grace whats the matter?" he asked worriedly

"I don't feel well, its worse than this morning and I don't have any car keys," I continued "where are you?"

"ohh baby I'm sorry I'm just at the… hardware store, I will come back now, just hold on 2 minutes." He replied quickly, I nodded and put my phone down leaning my head back trying to breath, I foul smell was coming from the burger van a few feet away and that wasn't helping my stomach. I was going to have to tell him, now.

I looked up to see Sam jogging toward me as he approached a dared myself to step forward to meet him. The ground swayed and so did I, Sam held his arms out and held me close, he then opened the car door and we sat in closer together, as he wrapped his arms around me again.

"What's wrong Grace? Tell me the truth." Sam pleaded as he stroked my hair.

"I don't know, I don't know yet," my voice was muffled into his chest.

"come on, what are you hiding? I know there is something more." Sam said as he cupped my face softly.

"well it's just something Rachel said, and she could be right. Sam I'm scared." I told him honestly as tears pooled in my eyes.

"sshhh angle don't be scared. What did Rachel say?" Sam said confused.

"that it sounded like I was pregnant." I whispered barley audibly. Sam was silent for a few moments

"What?" he gasped "why didn't you say?" he sounded angry, "Grace how could you not tell me!" he sat back and took a breath "But we were always safe?" he spoke more confused.

"Sam she suggested it this morning I didn't have chance to mention the fact that my period hasn't come yet and that's why I could be ill, and we were safe but- " I said fully crying know "I knew you'd be angry, look you don't have to… I just don't want to ruin your life; you only just got it back!"

"No no Grace," he pulled my back into his arms, "I'm not angry, I'm not, just shocked... and it won't ruin my life." he stroked my hair, "have you done a test?" I shook my head which was in his chest. "shall we go and get one?" this time I nodded and he pulled me back out of his grasp and wiped my stray tears with his thumb. "We will be ok." He whispered.

"as long as were together." I said back, he smiled and took my hand and slid out of the car door. We walked hand in hand to the chemists I wiped my eyes again to make sure they didn't look to red.

We walked in to the store and I was relieved to see it wasn't very busy, I think we were the only 2 in. we walked to the appropriate aisle and took all of the boxes in.

"Which one should we get? There are twenty to choose from!" Sam commented.

I looked at all of the boxes and grabbed one off the shelf. It looked simple enough, but said how far along I would be.

"This one. It looks easy and shows how far along I would be." I said as Sam nodded and grabbed another one off the shelf. "is that for you?"

"no, just we want to be sure don't we." Sam said defensively

"ouugg" I groaned as my stomach twisted.

"whats the matter?" Sam asked his voice full of concern,

"I just don't feel well, I think I'm going to be sick, we can't afford 2 tests just get this one and go home." I said as I clutched my stomach.

We walked to the front and handed the test over, the woman gave me a very strong look of disapproval down her nose as she saw what we were buying, I felt my cheeks going pink. I realised that people were going to look down their noses from now on, at me especially at school and when my bump got noticeable.

"Hey don't look at her like that!" Sam shouted at the woman behind the desk, she looked down straight away, her own cheeks turning a bright shade of red and she handed us the bag. Sam put his arm around me as we walked out the door.

We walked back along the parade keeping my head low and willing my breakfast to say down. Suddenly Sam stopped walking and I looked up to see why. I froze, it was my mother. "I don't want to talk to her not now, I want to go home," I whispered we started to cross the road, hoping that she hadn't seen us. No such luck.

"GRACE!" she bellows across the car park, "Grace wait!"

We sped up and got I got into the car Sam following but she was already at the door.

"Grace I can't believe what you have done, just wait a minute.." I cut her off.

"Mother not now." Through gritted teeth.

Sam continued to say "Look, we will come round and explain everything another time, not to day. Grace isn't well and -" However I cut him off to.

"Sam… I'm going to be sick" I clutched my stomach and turned away looking out of the car window. Sam jumped in and opened the opposite car door I jumped out and heaved my breakfast out onto the path. Sam held my hair and rubbed my back. My mother had walked round and was trying to intervene, she put her hand out as though to replace Sam's, I slapped her hand away. She stared asking questions like what's wrong with her, Sam simply said," flu, are you ok now?" I nodded and took his hand as I said

"I just want to go home." He helped pull me up ,my mother however got the wrong end of the stick and started saying

"Yes of course you do darling, here, the cars just this way I will ring your dad and-"

"No, not with you, home to Sam's, I don't live with you any more." I snapped. Her face was one of utter shock then it turned to anger.

"Grace until your 18 you will live under my roof and will do as I say, come on."

"no mum you lost that privilege, don't try and parent me now because you never bothered before! I live with Sam now," I got in to the car with Sam, he looked at me. "Just drive please." And he did leaving my mother standing open mouthed staring at the tracks for the car.

Half way there I felt my stomach knot again. "Sam, pull over." He did, I fell on to the side of the road but nothing came up, I dry heaved until my stomach and throat hurt, I was crying in pain and frustration it seemed this day just wouldn't end. Sam pulled me back into him. "I'm sorry," he said

"why?" I asked confused

"Because your ill because of me. You left home because of me,"

"No you haven't, don't be sorry, it takes two to tango. It might not be that, I might not be pregnant."

"I'm pretty sure you are," Sam replied. "come on lets go home, we can find out there."

The rest of the ride was uneventful. When we got back Cole wasn't in, we headed straight to the bathroom.

I opened the box and sat on the toilet, Sam sat on the floor next to me. I peed and got up placed the test in the sink and sank down next to Sam, he automatically moved his arm around me and we sat. I thought about how my life would change with the answer on this test, how if it was positive, me and Sam would have a little baby.

"Tell me what your thinking." Sam whispered

"About our baby, and getting there, having to finish school pregnant, not going to college, getting up in the middle of the night to feed our baby and having the money for him. Being there to protect him and look after him, but then I was imagining, I thought of a little baby playing in the garden with you, reading bedtime stories and spending Christmas with a little person to buy and wrap presents for. Going to the supermarket, like normal, but with our child pointing out sweets, and us being a pushover and buying him them. Just being a family." I sighed we were silent for another minute,

"is it time to check?" Sam said, I nodded as we both stud and stared at the sink, all I could see was the word pregnant and 10-12 weeks. I stepped back as my vision clouded Sam scooped me in his arms as I cried, I cried out of joy, fear, guilt, troubles, happiness, sadness just about every emotion you can come across.

"10 to 12 weeks? I'm that far on?" I whispered through sobs, I met Sam's eyes and there were tears in his

"6 months and we will be parents." he cried. I couldn't tell what he was thinking yet, whether he was happy or sad.

"I'm scared," I sobbed again

"don't be scared, it will be ok, as long as we're together." He whispered. I cried some more and we curled up on his bed and slept, before I drifted of Sam's hand moved to my stomach and he whispered into my hair, "as long as were together."

**Thanks for reading guys, next chapter Sams point of veiw again. review please hope you liked it**


	5. Fiancée

**hello readers, chapter 5 here, i planned to move on more in this chapter but it beeing sam's pov my storyline has been pushed back a few chapters! i hope you enjoy it please tell me if you dont! review guys!**

Sam pov

I woke early again, I looked over to Grace. She was sleeping head resting on my chest, her hair tumbled over the pillow and the moon light danced on her face. I looked down to her stomach I couldn't believe my baby was growing in there, I hadn't figured out how I felt about this yet? I mean I will love her and the baby no matter what but, I just sort of wish it was just me and Grace for a little bit. So we could get married and she could finish school. I wished she could, Grace was smart she could go to a really good college, her last year was going to be really hard, I nearly punched that woman in the chemist when she looked at her like a slut! I hated the thought of people looking down at her.

What would her dad say? I didn't want to think about it, but we were going to have to see them sooner or later, I rubbed my face. Grace moved and mumbled in her sleep her brows were knitted and she moved her head as thought she was having a nightmare. Suddenly there was a crash from down stairs, I jumped. Grace let out a strangled cry, and lifted her head slightly. "Sam? Sam…" she crocked.

"I'm here," I whispered. She looked at me then put her hand on her stomach and looked down as thought she was looking for clarification the baby was ok. "We're ok, did you have a nightmare" I softly rubbed her arm and she let out a sigh and nodded, there was another crash. "What was that?" Grace whispered. I heard another bang and a voice. "Cole." I huffed. I squeezed Graces arm,

"I go and see what he is doing, you stay in bed." She nodded; I got out of bed and crept toward the door.

I got to the kitchen and Cole was sprawled over the kitchen counter. He groaned and looked up his eyes were big and puffy, "I'm never drinking again." He mumbled "where the aspirin?" I went and got him a glass of water and an aspirin, I went back upstairs and Grace was asleep again I got dressed and headed back down.

"I'm going in to town if Grace gets up tell her I won't be longer than an hour." I told Cole firmly as I walked back into the kitchen, he put his head back on the counter "on second thought I will write a note." I scribbled a note down grabbed my coat and got into the car.

I planned to buy grace her ring again today and a red coffee pot, where the hell was I going to get one of them?

I thought about the baby. How were we going to afford it? I mean we are doing ok now but what happen when it comes, babies are expensive, Grace is going to need new clothes, and then the baby is going to need clothes, and toys and furniture for his or her room, nappies and wipes, food and car seats and prams and cots. I was so engrossed in thought I almost missed the turn for the jewellers.

I heard the familiar jingle of the bell above the door, I was only hear yesterday, the man behind the desk looked up and smiled, "Ohh hello again, Sam wasn't it, yes, yes I have the rings you were looking at hear." The balding man said cheerfully.

"Sorry I ran out on you yesterday, Grace was ill so…" I started to explained.

"No, No, think nothing of it, here I remember this was your favourite," he replied quickly. I looked down at the ring he was holding; it was a heart-shaped diamond, elegant, and modern, lots of small Hearts that made up the band, the top heart had the small diamond in it

"This one," the man said "is the symbol for love and kisses, its narrow white gold band and has a brilliant diamond in the top which is shaped as a heart. It's beautiful, with a modern vintage twist." He said proudly! I looked at it.

"it is beautiful" I commented.

"Yes but the question is, will your Grace like it?" he said mysteriously. I thought about it,

"I think I'm going to get it . the love and kisses one!," I decide

Grace wouldn't want a big diamond, even if I would be able to afford it, I was being stupid buying a ring with the money troubles at the moment anyway, but I needed something to give Grace, I wanted to make her feel special. It was much prettier and more elegant than the bigger ones, they were too flashy and I didn't think Grace would like them.

"I will place it in a box for you, I'm going to do a deal son, 10% off for you." the man said as I started to pay his assistant for it. "Thank you" I said gratefully, that was so much of my mind.

As I left the shop I had a buzz of energy, I had a stream of confidence and I knew Grace would like the ring, it was unusual - like our relationship- it was white gold and is modern vintage I think Grace will love it.

I headed to the home stores to see if they had any red coffee pots, I went into 2 with nothing near what I wanted, but third time lucky, had the perfect red coffee pot, it was exactly what Grace wanted, I bought it without hesitation. I even got a bow to stick on the top of the box.

I quickly stopped for some grocery shopping, making sure I got Grace some of her favourites i.e peanut butter, and I found some money for some baby books.

On the way out I decided I was going to hide the ring in the coffee pot box. I was so excited and nervous to see Graces reaction, my legs shock under the steering wheel of the car.

I took a deep breath as I pulled up to the house and braced myself, there wasn't anything to be worried about I mean she wasn't going to say no- was she?

I walked in the back door and Grace was just walking in to the kitchen. My left hand I had the shopping bags and behind me the box for the coffee pot and in there was the ring.

Grace looked up and came over to me.

"hey honey what have you got there?" she questioned sleepily as she took the bags off me and placed a kiss on my cheek. "just some shopping," I replied

"ohh right do you want some coffee?" she replied as she placed the bags on the counter, "hold that thought, because, I got you a surprise!" she turned. I pulled the coffee pot box from behind my back. Both her hands flew to her mouth she ran back to me.

"Sam!" she cried, "ohh my gosh Sam!" she took the box and had tears in her eyes "you got this for me!"

"no I got it for Cole, thought he would like it!" I joked; I make jokes when I'm nervous I hope she couldn't tell. But she just laughed "oh thank you! I think I will have a coffee right now." She said and she started to open the lid, this was it, no going back know, I'm sure sweat was pouring off me.

" I hope I can still hold coffee down," she said as she opened the lid " everything just seems.. –" she looked in confused I could see her eyebrows knit together as she put her hand in she pulled out the little velvet box, her mouth was open in an 'O' as she looked back to me and then to the box and back again, "Sam?" she whispered I came to meet her and took the box out of her hand, I got down on my knee and opened the box, her eyes lit and she gasped at the ring her hand went to her mouth again as I spoke,

"Grace Brisbane, I know we have already agreed this but, I want to do it properly, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

She nodded wordlessly, I slid the ring on to her finger as I stud and she threw her arms around me, legs wrapping around my waist, she kissed me her tongue darting in and out of my mouth, I replied happily and our tongues danced, all I wanted to do was take her upstairs. She was still on my hips and we heard someone clear there throat. We turned to see Cole stud in the kitchen door way, "were engaged." Grace squeeled as I put her down,

"so I heard. Congrats man" he said back he shook my hand Grace had ran off find her phone and ring her friend, I was so relived she said yes.

"how come you proposed? Is she pregnant or something?" Cole said jokingly, I forgot we hadn't told him yet.

"Well I was going to ask her before. but we found out the other day, she is pregnant. That's why she has been sick lately that reminds me we need an appointment with the doctor…" I turned away from Cole to get the phone.

"ohh my god are serious? Well, I don't feel left out of the loop at all! What are you going to do man. you getting rid of it?" Cole replied nonchalantly

"NO!" I practically screamed "the doctor is for a check-up! She has been so ill lately and she's quite far on so she need to take vitamins and stuff. " I huffed as she picked up the phone. I heard him mumble and apology as I spoke to the woman at the medical centre and explained our situation; saying she had had really bad morning sickness and hadn't kept much down, saying fiancé sounded so weird. I had to end the call quickly as I heard retching from the toilet, Cole and I went over and grace was sat on the flour practicly gaging, yet nothing was coming up. I sat down and rubbed her back as she cried into the bowl, when she stopped gaging and sat back a little I asked her if she had eaten anything today, she simply shook her head and pushed herself into me as I wrapped my arms around her. Cole came back with a glass of water and she sipped it slowly.

"Grace you need to eat something," I whispered sofly

"No, it just comes back up," she said as she shook her head,

"Well I'm taking you to the doctors, I was just on the phone to them, they can see us in 45 minutes, they have had a cancelation." I heard her sign "don't object, you need to eat for the baby, plus we want our first photo." I added to try and lighten the mood; I hoped bringing up the baby would make her see sense. We got up. And Grace got her coat.

"are you sure you can't eat anything? Not even a little peanut butter? Please baby, just try." I pleaded

"No, Sam it makes me worse, I can't," she replied

"Grace I'm serious, if you don't eat then neither does the baby, you haven't eaten in like 24 hours because you were sick yesterday."

she looked like she was going to burst in to tears. I just pulled her into a hug and I felt tears on my shoulder, she was getting really pale, you could tell she wasn't well,

"don't worry the coctors might be able to give you something for it." Cole suggested

I nodded and we headed to the car. We stayed mostly silent on the way there, Grace had her arm stretched looking at her ring.

When we pulled up I looked at her, "how you feeling?" I asked concerned I thought that she would snap back, it was a stupid question.

"dizzy." she simply replied, she reached for the door I held her hand as we got out of the car.

I felt Graces grip slackened, i held my hand out to help her when her knees buckled as she collapsed in to my arms.

**dun, dun ,dun**

**ohh bit of a cliffy there! Grace has collapsed! (sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes!)**

**i just wanted to say thank you to **

_rewebkins_ **fo****r all your advise **

**and**

_Jessmmorgan_** for adding my story as a favourite **

**please review, if you do you get a shout out! **


	6. News

**hello, sorry for any mistakes or spelling errors. thank you for reading please review.**

Graces pov

My legs gave out under me and I fell back into Sam's arms, my vision was blurring and un- blurring. I was still conscious yet everything was in a haze. I could see Sam franticly crying my name yet all I could hear we whispers. An old woman ran over and started talking to Sam. I whispered his name. He didn't turn back. I said it louder and his head snapped back to me.

He stretched his hand to my face and scooped me up. I was carried into the medical centre. I heard the old woman shout for help. I was carried into a room and laid on an examination bed. A doctor came and asked me my name. I answered Grace Brisbane. He asked where I lived. I said with Sam. He asked my birthday. I replied is my baby ok. He said he needed to check my condition, was I feeling dizzy. I said what about the baby. He handed me some water and I drank it happily.

My vision started to clear and the buzz in my ear started to fade. "where's Sam?" I crocked I could now see that I was in a room, Sam was in the corner talking to a woman and a doctor was stud by me. The doctor said he needed to take my blood pressure, I let him. "what's wrong with me?" I asked.

"Just relax, your fiancé says you haven't eaten much the last few days so we will do some quick tests and check the baby. Please don't worry we need to get your blood pressure down. We don't think it's serious, but we need make sure everything is ok with the pregnancy." he replied. My breathing was hitching in my throat. Was there something wrong with the baby? Had I failed him already? Tears started to spill over my eyes. The doctor come back with some food and tells me I have to eat. I just nodded. Sam come over and pulled me into a hug and kisses the top of my head. "we're ok." He whispered. I pulled back and he instructs me to drink some more water, I did slowly. I looked at the food the doctor had left; it was a cereal bar that gave you energy, Sam picked it up and handed it to me. I was resistive at first but thought about the baby and ate it. Sam stared right at me as I ate, no words were said, none needed to be, we both knew what could happen.

I thought about my baby, I didn't even realise before what it would do to me if I lost it. I rubbed my belly silently and thought about the little person in there.

"is it stupid, that I love him more than the world all ready?" I mumbled to Sam. I hadn't even realised I had said it out loud at first. I looked up and there were tears in his eyes, he leaned forward and brushed some stray hairs of my face, "no" he whispered "because I love her already too." My vision re-clouded but this time with tears, we heard the doctor come over saying that for the scan we needed to change rooms and asked if I could walk. I nodded and Sam held his hands out and he helped me walk, we passed the waiting room and I saw people were staring I looked at Sam and he gave me a sympathetic look we must have made quiet an entrance, we carried on.

In this room I could see there was an ultra sound machine, "right." the doctor said "if you just want to lay and role your top up on the bed and we will check you over. Now by what we have established you are about 10 weeks gone, yes?" I nodded and did when she said, my hands shaking the whole time. Sam sat to the side of the bed and gripped my hand like a vice, obviously nervous too. She squirted cold goo on my stomach and waved the wand over it she stared at the screen for a good few minutes, maybe more. The entire time my heart was beating like the wings of a cadged bird.

Finally she said, "well… that looks all good and healthy, here's your baby," she tilted the screan and my whole world stopped spinning. My heart stopped and sucked in a breath. There it was in black and white, my baby. Mine and Sam's. All of a sudden my life was changed, everything I had ever done, had ever dreamed no longer mattered. The only thing important was in that screen. I had a huge maternal shock wave through my body and I was sure I had never loved anything as much as I loved that black and white speckle on the screen. My whole life up too now, school, money, my mum and dad, the wolves, friends, everything wasn't important. The doctor was pointing at different parts of the screen pointing out his legs and hands. My baby has fingers!

The only things that mattered were Sam and my little speckle on the screen. I turned and he had tears in his eyes to.

"would you like to hear the heart beat." I pretty sure even if she had waited for an answer she wouldn't have got one.

I burst in to instant tears, _whoosh whoosh whoosh whoosh whoohh whoosh. _That was my baby's heartbeat. All the pieces of the puzzle fitted together, my body was now home to my baby, 2 hearts beat in my body. Every move I made and every breath I took so did my baby. I had a connection that I had never had with anything or one before. My job in life was to have my baby. I now knew why mothers with illnesses refuse treatment because it effected the baby, would give their lives to have a baby, to die so they could give birth.

'Because that's what we were sent to earth to do' I thought. And I knew that I would happily lay down my life, so that my little speckle on the screen could live. That _whoosh whoosh _was the most comforting sound in the world. Proof my baby was safe and alive inside me, nothing would ever again sound as nice as this. like a comforting lullaby. And I didn't want to hear another noise again. I felt Sam kiss my hand and my ring.

"It all seems real now doesn't it?" the doctor said.

"yes." Me and Sam replied.

"how many pictures would you like? 3?" we both nodded and she printed out 3 pictures

and took the wand of my stomach and instantly I felt lost. She gave me a paper towel to wipe the goo off. My hands were shanking, Sam took the towel and wiped it for me, when he had finished he laid a gentle kiss were our baby was and pulled my top back down. Then he kissed me on the lips. We sat around the desk and waited for the doctor to speek

"we think, Grace that you are anaemic. Anaemia is where you don't have enough iron in your blood. During pregnancy, the amount of blood in your body increases until you have almost 50 percent more than usual. You need extra iron for your growing baby and placenta. your test indicates that you have iron-deficiency anaemia, so I will prescribe you with an iron supplement. In order to absorb as much of the iron as possible, it's best to take your iron pills on an empty stomach. Wash them down with water or orange juice the vitamin C helps with absorption, but not with milk, calcium interferes with absorption. Coffee and tea also do.

Within a week or so after starting treatment, you should be producing a lot of new red blood cells. It usually takes just a couple of months for the anaemia to resolve, but I will advise you to continue taking iron supplements for several more months so you can replenish your iron stores. There are many different foods you can also eat to help iron, I'm going to give you a couple of leaflets and set out your prescription, you just need to take it easy for the next few days, get some rest and give your body time to get better. Your about 11 weeks along according to your dates and size of the baby, and you should be due on December 27th,**(A.N the date in the story, 19****th**** June)** until then you will have scans every month then every 2 weeks as you get closer to term, we will however ask you back next week not only for your 12 week scan but to have a check-up and check iron levels. Ok, any questions."

I herd Sam ask a few questions yet I stayed silent mostly staining at my photo. I thought about my own mum, I needed to tell her, I quickly piped in

"would it be ok to visit my mum before going home, because I haven't told her yet, or is that to much stress?" Sam looked at me like I was crazy. And said warily

"I don't think that's a good idea I mean you don't want to overdo it and you don't know how she will react?"

"Sam she's my mother she will understand, its my dad I don't want to tell." I mumbled toward the end. The doctor decided he would interrupt our domestic by saying.

"well, as long as the visit isn't too long, because most woman how have this carry on as normal but because of your age I would advise you to take a few days rest before returning to your everyday routine."

Me and Sam thanked the doctor and he helped me to the car.

We stopped, Sam went pick up my prescription; I stayed in the car, still feeling quite weak from earlier, when he returned he had a little carton of orange juice, a bottle of water some ginger biscuits and a sandwich. I gave Sam a funny look when he handed me the biscuits he replied,

"They help with sickness." We stayed parked, I took the first of all my pills and drank the orange juice. Sam was trying to get me to eat my sandwich but it was making me queasy.

"Please" he begged. I managed a few bites before I felt ill again and had to stop eating. I then tried a ginger biscuit under Sam's instructions and they did help my stomach.

We started driving again and I munched quiet happily on the biscuits. I didn't realised how hungry I was and how amazing ginger biscuit are at settling stomachs. Sam didn't look too happy however as we drove to my mums studio.

"are you sure?" he whispered cautiously.

"yes I need to tell her, not my dad thought, just my mum." I replied quietly. Sam just nodded. We pulled up and Sam ran round to my side of the car and helped me out we walked up together. My mum was sat at her desk and turned quickly when she saw us.

"Grace!" she ran over and pulled my into a hug then pushed me away and screamed "why didn't you call, I have been worried sick!"

"Sorry we can explain, err can I sit down?" I whispered. Sam pushed me toward the nearest chair and looked down on my worriedly. I nodded and smiled at him.

"Mrs Brisbane, Grace collapsed this morning at the medical centre." Sam said formally

"ohh my god grace! Why didn't you call? I have been so worried, well what's wrong. Is it serious? My god please just come home, I need to look after you." My mum rambled on, I cut her off.

"No mum I'm not coming home, and no it's not serious," I lifted my hand to my face and whipped my forehead, "Its just-"

"WHAT IS THAT!" she screamed and grabbed my hand and looked at my ring. I looked up to Sam and he gulped.

"its an engagement ring Mrs Brisbane," He started " I know I should have asked but-"

"yes you bloody well should have!" my mum snapped angrily,

"please mum this isn't the time."

"of course it's the time, this is important Grace, this is your life."

"yes it is my life, mine!" I shouted "mum I just came to tell you what the doctor said, and then I'm going home! Home to where I live with Sam, because I'm ill." I paused "the doctor said I collapsed because I'm anaemic, I have a low iron count that had been worsened by the fact that…" I took a deap breath, my mouth felt like it was full of sand as my hand were clammy, "the fact that, I'm pregnant." I whispered

Then my mother stepped forward and slapped me.

**ohh another cliffy!**

**thanks very much to**

**'4ever Mrs. Harry Styles' and '****Jessmmorgan' for adding my story as a favourite and**

**'rewebkins' for following and reviewing!**

**So love it? hate it? bored with it? like it? despise it? Please let me know what you think! all criticism appreciated! thanks again autumn-robin x**


	7. Trouble

**WARNING some scenes of violence coming up and a little sexual reference at the end. But hope you enjoy!**

Graces pov

_the fact that, I'm pregnant." I whispered Then my mother stepped forward and slapped me._

I raised my hand to my face and my mouth hung open. My whole life, she had never raised a hand to me. Sam stepped forward "Mrs Brisbane, please don't blame Grace for this-" he was cut of by my mother lifting her hand and shushing loudly. We both stayed silent.

"Grace." My mother gasped. She was silent again. "I'm sory for slapping you I just- I don't know what to say. I think I just need time to think."

"I understand. I just needed to tell you." I started " Please don't say anything to dad yet. I just, I'm sorry if I have disappointed you. I I…" my tears had returned.

"Grace you haven't disappointed me. It's just a shock, this is your whole life now."

"I know," I whispered. Sam jumped in,

"I think we better get you home." He said caringly. I nodded. We stood and my mum pulled me into a hug.

"sorry for before, I will always be here, whatever decisions you make just give me some time." She whispered into my ear.

"well here's your grandchild, if you are still interested." I handed her a picture. She took it cautiously and tears filled her eyes. She whispered a barely audible thank you and me and Sam left.

The whole way back, tears fell silently down my face. I hadn't expected her reaction to be like that. I don't know what I had expected, but she is just usually so sure of herself.

After the exhausting day me and Sam spent the rest cuddled on the sofa while he whispered loving words to me and the baby and tried to get me to eat food that we rumoured to help sickness. And to my surprise, in fact I did feel better after eating. Mint and ginger are meant to help sickness, so after some soup we then had mint choc chip ice cream, which I thought would make me feel worse (despite being the best ice cream of all time.) yet it didn't. I felt considerably better than before and just tried to relax, after all stress wasn't good for the baby. I let my mind go blank and listen to Sam's heart beat and remembered how amazing I felt when I heard my baby's earlier today.

* * *

I must have fell asleep as when I woke I was in bed and sunlight was streaming through the window. And my sickness, to my annoyance, had returned with vengeance. I stayed lying in bed afraid my movement would send me running to the bath room. I also didn't want to call Sam as opening my mouth could have the same effect. In the end I knew if I didn't, I would end up being sick.

"Sam." I cried. No replay "Sam!" I could feel my sickness, stretching my insides. I really didn't want to be sick. I knew how much I needed to keep food down.

The bed room door opened and Sam looked at me worriedly. "I feel sick again," I whispered

"ok baby, 2 minutes I will just go and get your tablets." He ran out the room with out a second glans. I rubbed my hand over my tummy, it was slightly curved, not much but enough for me to notice. I couldn't get over the fact my baby was in there. It hadn't really hit me yet.

Sam returned with a tray, he sat me up slowly so not to upset my stomach anymore. He had brought one of each of my tablets and a glass of orange juice to wash it down with, I took them and he then gave me a mint tea to drink. I looked at him confused. He said it was to help settle my stomach. He had also brought up some ginger biscuits.

"when did you buy these?" I asked

"last afternoon, you feel asleep at 6 so I went and bought them when I got back you were still out so I carried you up to bed" ohh bless him. He was so considerate; it made me want to cry.

I started to feel a little better, we headed down stairs. Sam had put me on a strict diet and rest program. I was on bed rest for a week at least.

My mum phoned me and apologised and explained that she was just shocked about my revelations. I felt considerately better knowing she had sorted her head out and I didn't have to worry about her disowning me.

I was sitting on the sofa later that afternoon after Sam had been explain that there was going to be a few wolves changing on the next few weeks as it was getting warmer. So he had been doing some washing and getting supplies ready in the shed for when people changed. I wasn't to happy about my and Sam's word being crashed over summer but I could complain really.

Sam had gone out to hang the washing when I heard a car pull up on to the drive. Confused I got up to get the door. Whoever it was, was ringing the bell like there was no tomorrow.

The door swung open so fast I thought it would fall off its hinges . My dad burst through the door and started to pin me to the wall, not physically but with this glares and positioning of his body.

"Is it true?" he shouted in my face. I could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Have you been drinking? And you drove hear?" I questioned back.

"I said, is this," he held up the scan photo "true?" I swear I could feel my body drop in fear, terror held me with a vice-like grip. I opened my mouth but no words came out. My dad growled low in his thought.

"It is isnt it! He freaking knocked you up didn't he." He pushed closer to me. I had never been more scared of him. He hadn't exactly been dad of the year, but he had NEVER been aggressive or made me afraid like this! I heard Sam open the door "Grace?" he shouted, you could hear the concern in his voice, probably because I wasn't on the sofa were he left me. Dads head snapped to the sound of Sam's voice and he quickly moved off in to Sam's direction "Dad wait." I pleaded but you could hear the fear in my own voice.

Dad was storming over to Sam. I grabbed his arm and he pushed me away and punched Sam square in the face so hard he stumbled back and blood instantly started pouring from his nose. He laid another punch into Sam, who was doubled over, as my dad went in for another punch.

"Sam!" I screamed "Dad stop!" I went down to pull him away, in another situation, where I wasn't pregnant I would have jumped in and slapped dad, but he was being unpredictable and I didnt like the way he was acting. I was scared for the baby.

He turned at me and pointed his finger in my face. "You. Don't say another word. I will sort …that," He moved his finger to my stomach "out."

My hand instantly went over my tummy, my heart almost stopped at his icy glare.

"what do you mean sort it out?" I whispered as Sam squirmed on the flour, my heart was breaking looking at him.

"Well you're not keeping it!" he screamed "I'm gunner get that leech out of you!" he said through gritted teeth

"please dad…" I begged "just stop." I was so scarred I was trembling.

"Come on were going" he grabbed my arm so hard that it was painful.

"oww, dad your hurting me! Stop, I'm not getting rid of it! DAD" I screamed. He was a man on a mission and showed no remorse or leverage. I pulled my arm but his grip was like iron "DAD STOP," I screamed "ahh" He had twisted my arm round and continued to pull me.

"come along Grace," I whimpered in pain and tried to move my arm. He couldn't do this, he couldn't kill my baby.

Then suddenly his grip loosened and he let go. Sam had punched him in his jaw, Sam pulled me away from him, and stepped in front of me "I think you should leave." He said in a low voice.

"you don't get to tell me what to do that is my daughter and she isn't having that thing!"

"She is MY fiancée and that is MY baby, this is my house and I want you-" he was cut off by the door opening

"Grace?" my mother's voice shouted. She ran into the room hair flying and took in the scene before her, "Ohh my god, what's happened, are you too ok, Grace?"

"Don't get involved Amy, this is already sorted. I'm taking her now." Dad slurred.

"ohh no you go and wait in the car, this is Grace and Sam's choice, we can talk about this tomorrow when you have sobered up ."

"I am not drunk I don't need to sober up I –" my dad started

"Just get in the car before you say something you regret." My mum said firmly.

"This isn't over Roth, she is not having this baby." He threatened Sam spitting out his name like it were poison and then skulked off holding his chin. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding and sobs escaped me, I grabbed Sam's arm and he pushed me toward and kitchen chair.

"Are you ok, did he hurt you did he? You haven't got any stomach cramps or anything." Sam said in rushed concern as I sat, I shook my head as the fear and harshness of the situation set in, my dad wanted to kill my baby, he called it a leech, he beat Sam up.

"How is your face." I whispered though tears.

"shh shhh shhh, don't worry about me. Ohh my god look at your arm." I looked down and I already had marks from my dads hand. My mum appeared and handed Sam a damp cloth for his face

"I'm so sorry he found the scan photo in my bag while I was out after he got back from the pub, when I got back he was in a rant, and then drove here I tried to stop him, I followed in my own car. Are you ok sweetheart?"

"yer," I whispered

"Sam?" she asked, he nodded. "well I have to go I will call you when I have delt with him."

"thank you," I whispered she shook her head and continued to say

"Don't thank me it's my fault he is here, sorry." And with that she left. I carried on crying Sam pulled me into a hug, and I sobbed into his shoulder. "H-e wa-nts t-ooo kill our ba-by." I got out in between sobs. Sam carried on shushing and slowly my tears stopped.

I moved my head in Sam's neck and he winced. I moved my head up and he held his face.

"Come on we need to sort those cuts and bruises or you will black and blue tomorrow." I said softly, he nodded and we went over to the kitchen and I started applying creams to his cuts. He stared to speak,

"Sorry if I over stepped the mark by hitting your dad its just-" I cut him off.

"Don't you dare apologize! I should say sorry he is my dad and he shouldn't have laid a finger on you!"

"I'm not bothered that he punched me, I was trying to get his attention away from you so I didn't fight back at first it's when he was hurting you I just snapped. Here let's put some of that on your arm," he whispered toward the end. I can't believe he took the beating for me!

"Sam!" I whispered, he was so sweet; he looked up and gave a shy smile. We were silent for a few more minutes until I spoke again. "I was so scared Sam, I have never seen him like that. I thought he was going hurt the baby." I mumbled as the tears started again.

"hey, hey don't worry, I would have never let anything happen to you or the baby. Please don't cry." Sam spoke as he pulled me into a hug. I loved him so much. He made me feel so safe.

We settled on the sofa just holding each other, after sitting for a while I started to relax again. I turned and kissed him softly "It was so brave, what you did today." I whispered to him, his heroic-ness was quite a turn on."Thank you for saving me," i mumbled in a seductive voice We started to deepen our kisses and they turned more passionate, we hadn't done anything since before I got sick. I really wanted it! Sam was hovering over me, my head on the arm of the sofa, I started to push my hips up to his in the rhythm of our kisses. He was starting to get excited, when we heard someone opening the patio door. His head snapped in the direction on the noise I couldn't see however because of where I was laid, I heard a woman's voice whisper "Sam?"

Sam replied back a name I really didn't want to hear.

"Shelby?"

**DUN DUN DUNNNN!**

**Omg that bitch Shelby is back! What effect is this going to have on Sam and graces relationship****.**

**Like the reference to mint choc chip ice cream earlier!**

**Thanks to my new follower SpeakNow143**

**if anyone has any ideas for a story line, pm me and i will conciser it!**

**tell me what you think! cough*Review*cougg**


	8. Food

Grace

I am officially fed up with Shelby. It's been 3 weeks since she entered the house the first time. Thank god she is only here for summer; because she would end up dead if she were here longer! She has had problems however, staying human. Since she first appeared, she has shifted 4 times. When she first came she lasted 20 minutes before fleeing to the forest. In that time she had already questioned mine and Sam's relationship after seeing us positioned on the sofa and Sam looking, well 'flustered', she used my new coffee pot which I have yet to have a drink from. Eaten half the food in our fridge and gave me enough death glares to kill me a dozen times over!

When she returned a few days later, she borrowed someone my clothes took over the tv remote and continually flirted with Sam. I however thought of plan to stop that, and took every opportunity to suck Sam's face off. She shifted again and then came back in another few days, she still hadn't got the message to stay away from Sam despite the act we had returned from our 12 week scan (which was fine thank God,) and we were gushing continually over our photo and comparing it to the last. So I made sure we had sex, and I made sure to be extra loud.

She shifted again yesterday but came back a few hours later.

I woke up this morning feeling fab, despite Shelby being a bitch. The morning sickness has gone, and Sam buys extra nice food for me to eat. Yesterday I started reading my pregnancy books. At 13 weeks, the baby is as large as a peach now, tiny bones are beginning to form in his arms and legs, the vocal cords are well under construction and I cried when Sam said it is the first step toward saying, "I love you, Mama!". And because he can move his arms and legs, he may be able to get his thumb into his mouth.

The only bad thing is is my boobs are getting huge, Sam of course thinks it's great but they are really sore, so he isn't allowed to touch them.

Anyway waking up and feeling hungry and alone in bed, I headed downstairs. I got into the kitchen and immediately opened the fridge and looked around for some raspberries and peanut butter, which have become my new favourite things. I stared scooping the peanut butter out of the jar with my fingers, and let a soft mound scape me when I ate, I turned back from the fridge, still liking my fingers to she Shelby,

"Morning," she said in a bitchy tone. I smiled embarrassed that she had caught me eating, "ohh Grace hunny you need to watch what you eat, your getting fat" I looked down, I was wearing my little sleep shorts and a small vest top that didn't cover my new bump and made my boobs look huge, I pulled my summer dressing gown round to cover myself, up I must have looked a mess.

"I'm not fat, I'm pregnant." I told her as I went into the cupboard my tablets, we had some left over curry from the night before so I put that in the microwave. This baby was making me do crazy things.

"Yer but Sam's not going to want a whale is he? I mean I heard he was only with you for you figure and that's not going to last long is it?"

"what" I snapped back,

"babe don't act full of yourself, babies bring nothing good, and while your fat Sam won't want to be any ware near you."

Just then Sam walked in from the garden. "what was that Shelby?" he said in a slightly sarcastic voice, "ohh hey baby," he walked over and gave me a very seductive kiss, I pulled my arms around his neck and pushed us closer together. We stopped however when Shelby cleared her throat, but I didn't let go of his neck.

"sorry, emm I meant to ask you, have you seen Cole, Shelby?" Sam asked she mumbled something and went and sat in the front room. I gave Sam another kiss, "Was she being a bitch to you?" Sam mumbled in between kisses, I nodded and dived in for another "have you had your tablets angel?" I nodded and pulled back. "So what's for breakfast?"

"left over curry," I said as I turned and started eating,

"Really Grace? In the morning," he questioned

"hey this is your fault, I think its sick too but Speckle can't get enough so take it or leave it."

"Speckle? Is that what we're calling him know?" I smiled at him, "well i was wonder if you and Speckle would like to go out for a bit today, have sometime together?" he said flirtily

"Sure!" I said with a smile between scoops of curry, "Can we afford it?" I said realistically.

"yer I'm not completely broke."

"Ok then, don't you like the name Speckle, right know she is just a speckle on our photos. So I think it's a nice nick name instead of _it_."

"Yer its cute" Sam said I smiled

"I will go and get dressed." I gave him another kiss and headed back up the stairs and on the way earned another glare from Shelby.

An hour or so later we were sat in the car on the way to the sweet shop we visited before. I was wearing a really tight tank top that showed my small bump of well. All my clothes were in the wash and I only had this left. Luckily I had a jacket and you couldn't see my bump unless I took it off, but it being summer and wearing shorts I didn't think I would be wearing it for long.

We arrived at the shop and I was overwhelmed by the scents and the flavours. A few weeks ago I would have defiantly been sick, but now my mouth was watering and it took all my restraint not to dive in and devour everything!

I looked at Sam to see him smirking at me. I gave him a look and pulled his hands over to the stations that smelled like almonds and marzipan.

"Ohhh my god." I said as inhaled the heavenly scents. "why haven't we been back hear?" Sam laughed at me as I carried on around the shop and selected sever bags off sweets and chocolates.

"Have you got enough there?" Sam questioned. I looked down at the 6 small parcels in my hand.

"Well these 3 are for me and the others are for Speckle." I turned back to the shelf.

Sam put his arms around me from behind and I let out a small playful he started kissing my neck.

"Well," he started between kisses "If they are for Speckle that's ok. Shall we pay so you can eat them? I'm sure your hungry again, it has been over an hour since you last ate."

I smiled up at him and we went and paid.

"do you want a drink we could sit and eat some of that here?" Sam asked. There was a few chairs outside the shop, sat in the sunlight.

"yer, ok" I said. The woman behind the counter gave us a list and asked what we would like.

"I really want a coffee." I whined.

"I know baby, but you cant." Sam spoke softly into my ear.

"huh and don't I know it! I swear Shelby does it on purpose! she leaves cups of coffee from _my_ pot all over the house." I sighed "i will have a hot chocolate."

" I will have one of them to, so you don't feel left out." Sam said as he handed the money to the woman.

"Thank you." I said sincerely. We sat out in the sun as I ate chocolates and sipped my hot chocolate, I put my hand on my stomach and looked up to the sky.

"I love you." I heard Sam say, I turned and looked at him. He was sat staring right at me, his eyes were staring right in to my soul, I gave a small simle and whispered back.

"I love you too."

**Sorry its short. and for the wait.**

**i have exams coming up so dont expect to much for a while.**

**thank you readers, review please!**


	9. Fire

__**Ok, note please read**

**a few weeks have passed and as you will read things haven't been to good, i don't want anyone confused so it grace's pov and the ****_italics_**** are flash backs. and just for all you slow witted people its morning after the flash backs and there is a fire.**

_"You are a dirty man stealing whore, and you need to learn not to play with fire. Do you know what happens if you do? You get burnt."_

The first thing I register is a burning in my lunges. I open my eyes and they sting, all I can see is smoke. I start coughing immediately. I sit up in bed and take in the scene around me, smoke roles in under the door like the waves in the tides. Am I dreaming? What is going on? Suddenly it's like a punch in the gut and it all comes flooding back. Shelby.

_"this is the last straw Shelby, I'm serious." I started._

_"huh, please, don't tell me what to do, I can talk to Sam how I like!" she said nonchalantly._

_"Well seen as though we're getting married and I'm having his baby, no you can't." I shouted back. _

_"please don't use the pregnancy card with me, I bet it isn't even his!" she laughed._

I crawled over the bed hand covering my mouth as a coughed. Every breath I took burned like acid in my throat. But the worst thing was I knew my baby would feel it too.

I made it to the door "Sam?" I crocked. I coughed again and grasped the door handle, before pulling my hand back after feeling it so hot it burned, pain seared my hand and I coughed again.

_I barrelled through the door shopping bags in hand. "Sam?" I called. I walked toward the front room and heard a voice from Shelby. I looked round the door to see her backing Sam up to a wall._

_"Come on Sam," she cooed "she won't ever know."_

_"Shelby how many times I said no, I love Grace!" he called back stepping out of her way._

_"See that's it. You don't actually love her, you just try and convince yourself that, I know you don't lover her." She whispered._

_"that's the thing Shelby, I do love her, more than the world, and you better watch what you say about her, because if I ever have a repeat of last week or today, you will be sorry."_

I stepped back from the door pushing a blanket under the gap at the bottom, knowing the fire must be close, and headed for the window. I tried with all my might it push it open as I heard frantic voice from every direction.

I peered out and saw flames licking up the side of the house. On the lawn I could make out Cole dragging Sam behind. My singed fingers rubbed on the old wooden frame of the window as I pushed it again and again.

_"You are a dirty man stealing whore, and you need to learn not to play with fire."_

Her voice was ringing in my ears like a bell. I could see Sam pointing toward the house still sprawled on the grass and Cole diving back in this direction. I could hear them calling up to me.

_"That is it!" Sam screamed "your leaving."_

_"Oh No I'm Not! This isn't your house, its Becks, she should leave! She is changing you Sam what happened to us!" Shelby retaliated. Sam took a step closer to her putting his arm behind him as if to protect me from her ice glare and accusing points toward me._

_"__**SHE" **__Sam hissed, "is my fiancé, this is __**MY**__ house and you __**Will**__ leave!"_

_"You seriously like this bitch, she is just using you! She is an evil cow who has only had that baby to keep you around! You know that and you know you and I should be together." She ended seductively, the morning sun dancing on her face_

_"I want you out by tonight, tomorrow morning at the latest." Sam said quietly trying to keep his anger in. Shelby's face faltered her evil façade cracked, only for a second. I saw in her eyes hurt, and something I can't place, I think abandonment. Then she regained her emotions and smiled evilly, "if that's what you want, it can be arranged." _

_It felt like someone walking over my grave._

Finally the wood came loose and I breathed in a lung full of fresh air. I could hear Coles voice calling me and the sound of a siren in the distance.

"Grace." He called "the stairs are going to collapse, you are going to have to try and climb out on to the sun roof."

I was still coughing and breathing deeply as I looked down to the window, there was no way I could do it, the drop was huge. And I couldn't have done it before I was pregnant I never was going to do it now.

"I can't." I called tears starting to fall.

"Grace" Sam called coughing and clutching the side of his head which was bloody under his fingers, "you'r going to have to. If you don't you and the baby are going to die. I will be hear the whole time just trust me." he said seriously. I just nodded.

"Right," Cole started, "your going to have to smash the window, find something to do it with," I looked around the room and picked up the lamp. Smoke was pouring thicker and thicker and the heat was intensifying every second. I used all my effort which was draining out of me as my breathing was becoming more coughs and my eyes stung from the smoke, and pushed the lamp in to the glass.

_I pulled at the washing from the line, humming a tune watching the last beams of sunlight fade behind the trees. Suddenly a cold hand pushed my shoulder roughly and Shelby pined me up against the fence, "You got one chance Grace, are you going to let me stay and have Sam."_

_"Shelby let go of course I'm not, I think you should leave, now." I said trying to remain calm, she pushed against me harder "Fine but if I can't have him no one can, if I'm leaving so are you." She hissed._

_"Well I'm not going anywhere." I said trying to mask the fear in my voice. She smirked,_

_"Exactly," _

"Okay," Cole called, "You now need to get a duvet and push it through the window to get any glass away," I breathed a few more deep breaths filling my lunges, which were still burning, with semi clean air from out of the window before pulling myself back into the room. It was filled with thick black smoke making it impossible to navigate. I bumped into the chest of draws slightly disorientated and turned bask in the general direction of the bed. I pushed my hands out in front of me to steady myself before finally brushing against the fabric of the duvet. I pulled it back toward the light and air of the window, cleaning my lunges and ridding the frame from any stray glass.

"Well done grace that's great, you need to be extra careful now, the fire brigade will be hear in a few minutes but until then you can't stay in the house you need to try and climb out. I will try and get to you." Cole reassured. I was shaking violently and sweat beaded on my upper lip. I was shaking my head.

"Grace you can do it come on." He shouted,

"What's wrong with Sam?" I questioned noticing he had laid flat on the ground.

"he is okay, just dizzy, you just concentrate on getting down." Cole replied calmly. I lifted my leg up gingerly, and I heard a crash, I turned to see the door collapse and flames burst into the room

_"Get out Shelby! Before you destroy everything!" Sam shouted as he scooped me up from the crouch position I had acquired from the bottom of the fence._

_"She is the little home wrecker, she rewind everything! Someone needs to teach her a lesson." She screamed. She turned her glares at me. "You are a dirty man stealing whore, and you need to learn not to play with fire Do you know what happens if you do? You get burnt."_ _ I shuddered in fear, and gripped Sam's t-shirt tightly. Sam kept his ground._

_"If you aren't out of this house in the next 10 minutes I'm phoning the police." He replied with as much anger. Shelby's eyes narrowed. You could see the cogs ticking in her brain. Could this be her giving up? Never. She smiled evilly and turned away, she didn't look back once._

It wasn't till now that I under stud her threats, she was cleaver, to cleaver. That intelligence mixed with her inhumane way of thinking and malicious dreams was too much. She worked in riddles, every second her brain ticking with new manipulations and malevolent plans.

Maybe if her upbringing was different she would have had a potentially brilliant mind, if controlled, maybe that's why Beck picked her, a mind like that is dangerous.

I was coughing so violently I could hardly breathe. My head pounded with lack of oxygen and my vision spun, sound was muffed and my hands throbbed, more heat radiated behind me.

Cole was standing on the sun roof and lifting his hands up to me, I gently pushed myself out of the window keeping a firm grip on the ledge.

The next minute went in a blur, I let go of the edge and Cole grabbed my waist as I fell. However his grip wasn't strong and we toppled backwards on the roof as it started to burn and cave in. I closed my eyes and felt a sharp pain in my head, when I opened them again I was laid on the grass with Sam's worried face over mine. I must have blacked out for a minute

I could see fire men pulling up on the drive. I was still coughing up my lunges out I could feel pain in the back of my head, and a pain in my lower back, which was getting stronger and beginning to mover around my waist and into my stomach. "Sam?" I coughed, I placed my hand atop my stomach and felt my muscles contract as coughed which didn't help the pains. 2 paramedics rushed over, they placed an oxygen mask on my face. I tuned my head toward the forest not wanting to look at the burning ruins, as my world faded in and out.

in the distance, I saw something, just standing at the tree line,

A wolf.

**ohhhhohhh,**

**what do you think i know its short but? sorry i havent updated in a while but i have had exams! **

**thank you to my new followers!**

**thank you, reviews please**


	10. The Ashes

My eye lids flutter open slowly. Everything is a bit fuzzy and I can hear a soft beeping. I'm aware that I have a mask on my face, slowly everything comes back to me and I realise I must be in hospital. I look to my left and then right and see a figure sat in a chair. I pull my mask down

"Sam?" I crock, but its barley audible, my throat is dry and it hurts to talk. It's not Sam. My vision had cleared and my mum's heads rears up.

"Grace." She whispers and smothers me in a hug.

"whh- rs Ss..mm?" nothing that comes out of my mouth its all crocks and hot air.

"shh darling don't try and talk yet the doctors coming with the police to talk to you, do you remember what happened." She said smoothing my hair down. I nodded and repeated my earlier question.

"Grace don't try and talk, here have a drink," she lifted a glass to my lips and forced me to drink as she said, "You were in a fire, you and the baby are fine. Sam is ok too, just a bump on the head a little concussion but fine, he has been talking to the police and is currently with the insures, you have only been asleep for a few hours, you were under anaesthetic so they could clear your lunges and check you over but you can be discharged this afternoon." I breathed several sighs of relief. My mother took the glass away and put my mask back on my face before I could say a word.

I took a double take. So I was ok, so was the baby and Sam, I was in hospital, there was a …fire?

That's right I remember. Shelby. I can't believe what she did, the threats all came true. Bitch.

Just then a police officer came into the ward, I looked toward my mum and she rose to her feat. The officer was talking to a doctor they pointed to me and walked over. The doctor came over and started to whisper to my mum before directly addressing me.

"Hello Grace I'm Doctor Hawthorn your doctor, I've been monitoring you since you arrived and looking at your breathing levels you're doing well, and so is your son."

"Son?" I crocked.

"ohh yes, I did a scan when you arrived, it's a boy." The doctor explained. I felt my heart swell.

"If all goes to plan you should be discharged this afternoon, but you need to take it easy for a few days, however there is police officer hear to speak to you, but if you don't feel up to it he can come back later." He explained.

"I will speak now," I crocked, the doctor nodded and signalled the officer forward.

"Hello, Grace, I'm Officer Crestar, I'm here to talk to you today about the fire that happened at your house, we have reason to believe this was no accident."

"It wasn't." I said sternly.

"that is quiet a statement." She said jotting it down, "we have spoken to your fiancé as well as Mr St. Clair, and we have a clear idea what's happened, however we do need you to tell us from your point of view."

I then told the officer how it was Shelby, mentioning her threats and what happened when I woke up, it took me longer then I would have like thanks to my sore throat, but I got there.

"Well," the officer started, "it seems it all fits in place,"

"what exactly happened?" I questioned.

"From what we have discovered, it was Shelby who started the fire yet we do need to do an investigation, but it seems Shelby had entered you home after she saw Mr St. Clair leave, she then hit Mr Roth over the head with a blunt object, which is yet to be found and rendered him unconscious .She then laced the stairs and the hall with a petrol based substance before lighting a match and leaving. Luckily Mr St. Clair had returned early when he discovered his wallet was missing. He then pulled Sam from the building and rang the fire brigade. We have no lead on where she is now but with this evidence we are pretty sure we have a conviction."

I couldn't believe what Shelby had done, she had tried to murder us all and if it had not been for Cole then Sam would have died before I could have even dreamed of escaping the blaze.

**Sam's pov.**

I looked around the ashes that had been my home, the stairs and my room were completely destroyed it was where the fire was concentrated. But apart from that, the house was in pretty good shape. I was speaking to the builders and they said it would take around 3 weeks until the repairs were made for the house to be liveable. And the insurance company said they would cover all the costs, as well as provide living accommodation for me and Grace until we could move back in.

"You were lucky the fire didn't spread to far and everyone made it out safe," one of the insures was telling me "I have seen a lot worse, you are also lucky that your father had a good insurance on this place or the tale would have been quite different." He chuckled.

Everything felt surreal.

Well maybe me and Grace shouldn't move back in, we could get our own place. I wonder what Grace will say.

I hurried back toward the ward; I had just been speaking to Dr. Hawthorn and he said I could go to discharge Grace. When I saw her, my heart swelled, I had been out of my mind with worry, even though really she was fine, she was barely scratched, only a few bruises here and there. They were more worried about me when I came in, apparently I was the worse out of us two. Her mother was fussing over her, I knew she hated that. Still her father didn't stay, I had overheard them talking. And when Amy asked him if it would be ok for us to stay with them he said no. He obviously didn't know I was listening.

Snapping out of my daze, I ran toward Grace she turn to see me just as we collided in a hug. I mumbled word of love into her hair and she hugged me tightly.

"Its ok, ok." I whispered. I heard Grace crying into my shirt, "Hey look at me" I continued as I pulled her head up to look at me. "don't cry, were safe and I'm going to look after you. Everything is going to be ok,"

"I love you," she mumbled as I pulled her into another hug.

"I love you too,"

We settled, Grace sat back in her bed and I rubbed her hand. It was a while before she started asking questions about what had happened

"Listen I think this is the push we needed, you know to get our own place. I little house, just for the 3 of us, errm would you, would you like that?"

"Really?" Grace said in awe "What about becks?"

"That's being done up, we had insurance, so I was thinking why don't we just get our own house,"

Grace nodded, at least that was settled.

**Grace **

Sam gave me a huge smile, and got into the bed, being careful not to hit my tummy. I was sure I was dozing off, but I felt Sam move in the bed and could hear him talking sweetly to my tummy. I opened my eyes and looked down at him."Hi baby. I'm your daddy. Me and your mummy love you so much. We can't wait to meet you." My heart filled with joy at his words. I could let him do this forever, it felt so right.

Suddenly, I felt something kick me. I gave a cry of surprise. I looked down and Sam's face was awash with fear, immediately he started to move and attempt what I thought must be to call for a doctor, but I dragged him back down. "What is it? Does it hurt again?" he asked in fear.

"No. Come here." I said. I took his hand, and placed it on my belly. A second later, the baby's knee or elbow kicked me again, right under Sam's hand. I watched his eyes light up with happiness as he realized what was happening.

"He's kicking, right?" I nodded my head, and placed my hand on top of his. I'd been so scared of losing my little baby, and now he was healthy and kicking.

I looked up into my fiancés eyes. "Your son knows who you are." I was nearly crying now. Sam looked up at me and could see the tears in his own eyes too. I didn't think anything could be more perfect.

_**ok guys sorry for the delay.**__** i recommend you read this message bellow.**_

**sorry it has been a while. life has been so busy lately, and i have been practising my French exam.**

**Unfortunately, and with regret i have decided that the story will becoming to an end soon.**

**don't get me wrong i love writing it and once i start i cant stop, its just finding the time to sit and do it and do it with 100% effort. so i thought i will have the next two or 3 chapters finish it off. and hopefully it will end with a bang, instead of dragging unfinished with chapters that are not as good as i could write them.**

**please dont hate me, i hope you can understand where im coming from. **

**the next chapter may be quite a wait but hopefully i wont be disappointing you with length and content! (the police wont be finding Shelby though.)**

_**if you have any baby name ideas you can pm or leave it on a review**_

**thank you, autumn-robin xxxxx**


	11. The calm before

**ohh I am spoiling you.**

"And push." I heard the voice call. I pushed the float in the water out in front of me. I was at maternity swim class. Sam was supposed to come today, but with him getting an extra job hadn't been able to make it. I was now 8 months pregnant and there wasn't much I could do know with my huge bump, but having been so bored and Sam sick of me complaining all the time had found me some classes to do.

I didn't have much to do during the day, I wanted a job but no one would employ a pregnant lady.

"And finally, stretch gently, remember we want to calm your babies so not too many sudden movement." The woman from the sides called. The pool was full of woman all with baby bumps.

We all clambered out of the pool and headed for the showers. Nothing was going to calm my baby. He was so active it was unreal. By now you would have thought he would off started to calm down, there not being much room in there but still, he continued to kick night and day.

I started to get dressed, which was getting more and more difficult as time passed. I had to put my socks on sideways because I couldn't bend that far over my bump. I pulled on my jacket and headed out of the sports centre. It was getting dark, and the temperature was plummeting, I pulled my coat tighter and found a bench to sit on. Sam should be hear soon, poor Sam. He had 2 jobs now, we were trying to save money and he was working his socks of to do it. I rubbed my hand over my tummy; I could feel kicks coming from inside me.

"shh baby, daddy will be hear soon, I know your cold but just hold on." I spoke softly. My efforts were fruitless as he continued to kick and move around. Before I got too uncomfortable Sam pulled up, I walked over and pulled myself up.

"hey," I started, and leaned over and gave Sam a kiss. I gripped the chair and belted up. "How was your day?" I questioned

"Fine hun, better now it's over, how was yours" Sam said bluntly.

"good, he has being kicking no stop for the past 2 hours, hopefully that will mean he will sleep tonight thought." I looked over at Sam his eyes were glued on the road, he is usually chatty. I just decided to fill the awkward silence that had filled the car. "oh I'm starving thought, all I did today was eat! What do you fancy for tea, do you want to stop and pick something up or shall I cook when we get in?"

"I not bothered I just want something quick, shall we just go to McDonalds?" Sam said. At that I got a huge kick right on where I had placed my hand.

"The baby likes that." I responded. We stopped and ordered 20 chicken nuggets 3 boxes of chips, 2 ice creams, a big mac, a deli wrap and a milkshake for me and one for Sam. Sam didn't look happy when he saw how much I had spent. But to be honest I didn't care, and just dived in as soon as we got the food.

"oh my god aren't the milkshakes just amazing!" I started as I pulled out another box of chips.

"Well I wouldn't know, you have drank mine." Sam said looking over from the weal.

"Sorry," I smiled unapologetically. "uumm, god this is amazing, oh yum!" I looked over and Sam had an eye brow raised at me, I'm not surprised I did sound like I was having an orgasm.

"So what's for me." he said laughing, as we stopped at a light.

"Well the big mac was for you but…" I said sighing.

"hey I have had a long day and I hate my job so gimme." Sam said in a playfully tone.

"I was kidding, two hands on the wheel please. I will feed you this." I leaned over and held the sandwich in front of Sam and he took a huge bite, but as he pulled away half the sandwich stayed with him. This carried on for a few bites before I said.

"Oh my gosh your so messy, I think the baby will be cleaner then you." I scolded as I used a napkin to wipe away the mayo. We pulled into the drive,

"No I'm clean, its you feeding me, you need to learn how to do it properly!"

"Shut up." I joked and got out of the car, we were now renting a little 2 bed, it was tiny but it was nicely decorated, and we were saving up for a deposit. we were the poorest i have ever been and i was the size of the whale be I couldn't be happier

* * *

"What about 'Alfie'?" I shouted. We were at the book shop. I had decided to come to work with Sam today as the thought of spending a day stuck at home with nothing but The Jeremy Kyle Show and the ever looming flight of stairs to climb when needed the toilet was enough for me to volunteer my time to help Sam out at work. Mind you I would call just sitting and reading books all day working or helping out.

"No not Alfie." Sam called. I sighed in frustration and pulled the book back up to my face, I had taken to reading baby name books and shouting out every time I like a name. " Alfie could be nice for a middle name thought…I like nature names, what about Rowan?"

"That's a girl's name!" Sam said in disgrace.

"Its unisex .Rowan can be either" I said in defence,

"Yer but I knew a girl Rowan. I just keep seeing her face every time you say it"

"Well I knew a boy one!" I practically screamed at him. I went through a hundred baby names to day and everyone he has said, common or boring or didn't-have-the-right-ring-to-it or I-knew-a-cocky-little-sod-called-Jack

"And you know I don't want to name him till he is born" he started, "I think it's bad luck, like you jinx it."

I put the book down and tried without success to get up of my chair. Three attempts later and I was up, I wonder over to Sam. And leant over the table he was counting books on. He looked at me. "What?" he questioned. I stood up and leant against him twisting my hair.

"I'm bored." I said in a toddler wine. I had gone from angry to flirty in 3 seconds.

"Well go and find something to do." Sam said.

"I want you." I said in a seductive voice as I pushed myself against him more.

"I'm working." He said trying to keep serious.

"No you're not." I said childishly

"Grace, stop I know what you want, and its no, why don't you go for a walk, I have only got 3 quarters of an hour left." I could feel my composure breaking.

"It's because I'm fat isn't it." I pulled back nearly in tears. "It's because I'm big and fat and ugly and you don't want me anymore!" I turned and grabbed my coat. I felt Sam's hand on my wrist.

"Grace, I didn't mean that." He said soflty, he knew I had been touchy and hormonal lately

"Just let me go, I will go for a stupid walk, I might go and not come back." I said walking away, and passing a customer on the way out. He wasn't following me any ware.

He was infuriating; it was his fault I looked like this, because he couldn't keep it in his pants!

Well know I'm out I might as well stay out and spend some money on his son, his son that's being kicking me all day and night and I will have to push out of me in less than a month. It was cold, snowflakes were starting to fall but I did bring my coat so I was fine. I walked along the parade of shops, one hand permanently on my bump.

I continued to storm past shops until I stopped outside a clothing shop. We had bought some things for the baby but there was still things I could buy.

I entered and several eyes turned to look at me, I had grown used to it. I simply smiled and headed over to the baby section. There were staring because I was young and 8 months pregnant. I scanned the areas and saw some blankets, I picked a blue one up. I also got a little blue cardigan. I know that might sound like too much colour, but so far I haven't bought anything blue. I like new born babies to wear white and then have a coloured blanket or jacket over the top. I picked up some more little pieces and when I was sure I didn't want anything else headed to pay. My back was hurting know from standing. I should go back to the book shop, I felt bad for storing out on Sam. But my dignity was to strong, I didn't want to crawl back to him yet. The woman at the till made polite conversation with me and I tried to be as enthusiastic as I could but I needed to sit down, maybe I could go and find a café or just a bench and sit for a little. My stomach cramped a little it didn't hurt, it was just uncomfortable enough to make my hand move to my tummy but I brushed it off and left the shop.

I walked along the street, noticing the snowflakes falling bigger now, I looked for a café, when I felt a huge contraction rush through me. I gasped in pain, and clutched at my tummy. I was to shocked to move, more shots off pain rippled through my tummy _No, please, not now_. _I can't give birth now!_

I was gripped in fear and finally snapped out of my daze, I needed to find Sam. I walked cautiously the pain had stopped as quickly as it came but the shock and fear was defiantly still ran through my veins. I waddled back toward the shop,

Finally I saw the swinging sign of the book shop and burst through the door not bothering to see who was there screamed out, "Sam, the baby!"

I felt to arms grab mine but it wasn't Sam. It was another worker in the shop. She looked in her late thirties and had dark bobbed hair, I recognised her from a few times I had been in here, she lead me through to the chair in the back. "I think I'm in labour," I whispered in terror.

"Have your waters broken?" she said quizzing me. I shook my head "Ok, Sam has gone out looking for you, do I need to call an ambulance or do you-" I cut her off

"Just find him please," I whispered as I felt another wave of pain rush through my tummy. It wasn't any worse than last time and it had been almost 15 minutes since my last one. I just didn't want to be without Sam

"OK love you just sit tight," she whispered when I looked up she was gone, leaving me alone in the dark back room.

Instead of focusing on how long i had been sat, I counted my breaths. I rubbed my belly soothingly. "It's ok, baby" I said, talking to my belly. "Daddy's coming very soon." And I hoped he would be, I needed him hear.

However another 5 minutes later I had a light contraction, and I wondered if I actually was giving birth. I breathed in raggedy breath because of panic what if it was something wrong, why was it happening, it shouldn't be happening yet!

I had no time to ponder this question any further, though, because at that moment, a panicky-looking Sam entered the room. He rushed over to me, "Grace I'm sorry, I shouldn't of snapped at you, I'm sorry. What shall I do, are you hurting." I shook my head but continued to breathe deeply.

"Sam I'm scared in to early and I don't think…" I broke of because of tears. Sam was utterly clueless of what to say or do, you could see his mouth moving but no words coming out. This made me feel worse, I could see his panic. Just then Sam's co-worker came over and started rubbing my back.

"Right ok, calm down Grace, Sam go and get her a drink." Sam looked at her and she gave him a look that made him leave, "ok, deep breaths now. Are they getting closer together?" she said caring

"I don't know" I replied

"Are the getting stronger?"

"No, no I don't think so." I said rubbing my stomach softly.

"Then I don't think you need to worry love, they are probably just Braxton Hicks, they are like practise contractions to get you ready."

"so I'm not having the baby?"

"No love, and there isn't anything wrong, trust me I'm a mother of three, but we will keep an eye on them, if they start regulating getting closer together and become stronger then we want to go to the hospital." My heart flooded relief,

"Thank you." I told her sincerely. Sam returned a minute later with a glass of water, I felt another light wave, this one was not painful just uncomfortable. Sam rubbed my back and kissed my temple.

"I'm so sorry I snapped at you today," Sam said as he kissed my head.

"It was my fault, I just got so scarred today I thought I was going to give birth alone and that you wouldn't want to be with me." I told him truthfully.

"Don't be silly, I will never leave you, I came out looking for you as soon as I could. I was so worried when you left. Where did you go?"

"I just went and bought something for the baby." I said gulitly. Sam leant over and looked in the bag and pulled out the cardigan.

"I thought we were having a boy?" he said as he held it up in amazement.

"We are." I laugh

"I know I wanted a girl but your picking out girls names and know your buying him cardigans?" Sam said in shock horror. He knew exactly how to cheer me up. I laughed and pulled his close after a minute or 2 I looked up at him

"Sam?" I said seriously, he turned his head and looked down at me. "You will be with me won't you? When I have him, you not going to leave me when it gets gory or I scream horrible names at you?"

"Grace how am I going to prove to you that I'm here forever, and like it or not I'm going to be holding your hand every step of the way. Of course I will stay with you." He said. My heart melted. He smiled down at me.

"No more running off though." He said jokingly and I pulled him back into a hug.

**ohh arnt you lucky. 2 chapter in 2 days. well don't expect it to keep up! jk, just letting you next update wont be for a while. hope you enjoyed it **

**again any name suggestions please pm or write on review, were going for nature names and i have one in mind but any others will be appreciated.**


	12. The Storm

I rubbed my bump and sighed. Sam was an 2 hours late back and every time I rang him it went to voice mail. It was getting dark and the weather was getting worse. He should have called me by now. I leaned over to the coffee table, and with some difficulty leaned far enough over to reach the phone, I tried him again.

"Hello?" Sam's voice slurred into my ear.

"Sam where are you?" I said

"Who is that? Is that Grace?" he questioned. His voice was unusually slow. He sounded drunk

"Who else would it be? Are you drunk" I growled.

"Hey baby, I missed you!" He said loudly. "I'm not drunk! I had… a few be-eerss at the bar that's all." He hiccupped.

"WHAT!" I screeched "And you have had more than a few beers Sam, you can't even string a sentence!"

"Hey don't be… all shirty with me. I… I? Did I mention that I love you?" he said. I softened only slightly, I couldn't shout at him down the phone. No way was he driving home though.

"Sam you need to come home, get a taxi and we can get the car tomorrow," I said through gritted teeth.

"I can drive, besides I don't have enough money for -" I cut him off.

"Oh no don't you dare drive! I have some change for a taxi when you get here." I put the phone down.

How did he have no money, he had at least £45 in his wallet this morning! He must have spent it all! We needed that money.

I pushed myself of the sofa with great difficulty and waddled through to the kitchen. I opened the coffee jar on the window sill that contained the change we kept spare; it went toward our food shop and any other little emergency's. Really we were skint **(poor/ no money)** at the moment, we had little cash spare at the end of the month and what we did have we saved. In the jar there was just enough money for a taxi, I hoped. How could Sam be so stupid! He knew we were short on cash yet £45 mysteriously vanishes in a day and all the housekeeping money gone on a taxi because he is too drunk to drive home! I couldn't even pick him up, we only had one car.

I stud at the window looking as the snow piled heavily on the path outside. We had a weather warning, we were supposed to get a blizzard in the next few days. I put my hand on my lower back I had a hot pain from carrying all the extra weight. I was basically immobile now anyway and was never comfy for more than 10 minutes. The baby had finally stopped moving as much because there wasn't room, but he had moved in to a position for birth and his feet were forever in my ribs and he still persisted to kick and twirl just when I got relaxed or asleep.

I saw the taxi pull up and headed out side. I paid the man and turned to see Sam, he was swaying. I pulled his arm around me and attempted lead him to toward the house, he was leaning on me for support and even without his weight I could hardly walk this heavily pregnant, never mind putting ice and snow in the picture. "Sam careful or I'm going to fall." I shouted. I stud up a little more, I had to push him up or we would both slip, and I would be helpless to getting us into the house again. If we did slip, I couldn't get Sam up even if I could get myself up. "Sam," I shouted scared as he started to lean on me more. Luckily the taxi driver got out and helped me to lead Sam into the house, I was so embarrassed, I thanked him profusely. I had to then take Sam coat and boots of; everything was talking twice as long with my bump, as he sat almost incoherent on the sofa.

"What is going on Sam?" I said finally as I pushed myself standing. "I was worried sick, you didn't ring me! Why were you at the pub, you never go out drinking?"

"I got sacked." He whispered. My mouth hung open. Sam had 2 jobs, he had his book shop job and he worked part time in a super market which paid the best. I felt my chest heave at the thought of going without the money we desperately needed.

"What do you mean you got sacked?" I shouted.

"They were making people redundant, it was last in first out," I couldn't believe my ears.

"oh so first you get sacked and then you go and blow all of our spare money on booze, what were you thinking?" I shouted, he just looked up at me red eyed, "That's right you weren't thinking!"

"I'm sorry, I got a redundancy package, but that won't come till the end of the month, if we ju-"

"The end of the month it's the 16th! And we have Christmas first. You just spent all the money in your wallet drowning your sorrows!" I half laughed as I turned around before turning back. "That's 2 weeks living on nothing, sure the end of the month will come but then so will a baby! Did you even think about us when you kept ordering at the bar? No you didn't! You haven't been thinking of me or the baby for a while!"

"Yes I hav-"Sam started but I cut him off.

"No you haven't!" I screamed and his moth snapped shut. I could feel myself getting upset, " you haven't even been here, and you haven't noticed how lonely I am." Sam looked at me then shocked. I started talking slower and quieter

"Every day you go to work leaving me here in a new area where I don't know anyone, all my friends live far away and all work, if I want to see them, because I don't have a car they have to come to me. No one here knows or wants to talk to me, I don't have a job… for god's sake I can't even go for a walk because it's icy and I can't walk for very long anyway. I just sit here all day and wait for you to come home. I sit and worry about money and the baby while I put on another jumper because the heating isn't on. I count the hours for when you get in, but then you are so tired you don't even talk to me."

I take a deep breath. I look at Sam's face and immediately he pulls me into a hug and apologises.

I push him away "No Sam just, go to bed." I say tired

I turn go into the kitchen and shut the door behind me. I burst into tears, Sam gets the message and doesn't push me. I cry for 10 minutes reflecting on my feelings.

I feel so guilty now. It isn't Sam's fault he had long hours; he was only trying to get us out of money troubles. It hasn't been easy for him either.

Really all he had thought about was me and the baby. I try and look at it from Sam's point of view, I try and step into his skin and walk around in it.

He wakes up every morning, goes to work for long hours to try and scrape enough money to pay the bills, comes back really exhausted, eats, sleeps and starts the process again. No time for him at all.

I try and calm myself down before going back into the front room to apologise. When I do there is no sign of him. I climb the stairs carefully and see him pulling his jumper over his head.

Silently I go over and help him. There are no words needed, our red rimmed eyes say it all. I tuck him in to bed. I turn and get myself ready and head back down stairs, collecting him a big glass of water and some pain killers.

When I return even though it has been less than 10 minutes, Sam is fast asleep in the middle of the bed.

I'm not tried but I'm physically exhausted, I think about going back downstairs again, but I don't know if I can climb the stairs again, so I slip into the small space next to Sam, I snuggle close to him thankful for the warmth his body provides. I feel so empty, despite having a baby inside me. I reflect and I don't ever think I have ever been so physically close to someone yet felt so far away.

* * *

I was woken several times last night with kicking from the baby. I also had a pain in my lower back that wouldn't go and cramps in my tummy. I put them down to the baby lying funny, he really was getting to big know and I still had 2 weeks to go.

The third time I woke it was 6, I tried to go back over but the baby was kicking again. I rubbed my tummy and tried to speak gently, "come on baby shhh, your hurting mummy, calm down," the kicking stopped for a minute but then started again. "Come on this is ridiculous! Calm down, that's hurting, ouch." I gritted my teeth; I had just obtained a missive kick in the ribs. He had been kicking repeatedly in the same spot and it was pretty bruised. There were tears in my eyes as I got hit again. I still had a pain in my back too; I started to rub more circles and continued to shh. I heard Sam stir beside me, he pulled his head up and looked at me, "sorry I didn't mean to wake you,"

"Are you okay?" Sam asked concerned in a tired voice.

"Yes, I'm just frustrated, and the baby has been kicking hard," I said. Sam moved closer to me and rubbed my stomach, the baby started to kick less. I sighed in relief. I knew Sam must have fallen back to sleep when his hand stopped. I got another half an hour sleep before I got up leaving Sam in bed and headed down stairs. I made myself a cup of tea and pottered in the kitchen. The movement must have soothed the baby to sleep because he wasn't kicking any more.

I looked out of the window and gasped, the snow had fallen heavily and I could no longer see the flower pots in the garden, just slightly larger bumps of snow where they were. I heard movement from upstairs and a few minutes later Sam appeared, just as the snow started again.

"Morning," I said.

"Morning. My head is banging." He went to the cupboard and pulled some more painkillers out of the box, "Grace I'm sorry about last night I wasn't thinking about you-"

"No Sam, I'm sorry, you have only thinking about me the last few weeks you haven't had any time for yourself, it wasn't your fault you lost your job, I shouldn't have shouted"

"No you had every right; I wasted all our money and was late back without ringing you. I'm sorry I haven't been here for you, this has been hard on both of us," he pulled me against him and held me close. When we eventually pulled away I went to sit down,

"When will you pick up the car?" I inquired

"Not today." He said plainly

"Why?"

"Well it's not like we need to go anywhere. Plus I would have to walk-"

"So you are just being lazy?"

"No I don't want to leave you; I have left you alone to much anyway. It's a blizzard out there if I didn't die of cold I would be gone a few hours, and I want to spend time with you. After all in a few weeks we will have our little baby to look after." Sam replied.

We sat on the sofa together, and I could see Sam start to become more visibly alert as his hangover left, Sam usually recovered well. We just chatted casually Sam was still in his pyjamas. I moved several times trying to get comfy, and ended up basically laying on top of Sam.

"Don't you think you need to start looking for a job?" I said into his ear

"God all you think about is money, come on Grace one day."

"I'm just looking ahead. Don't get stressy with me." I replied in a relaxed tone, trying to stay calm as I could so the baby would to. I rubbed my aching back as Sam started to reply.

"I'm not stressing, Grace I'm the one who wants to relax today-" I cut him off feeling an argument coming

"Please don't start this again, Sam I know. I won't mention it again" we sat in silence for a few minutes before the phone rang, Sam answered.

"Hello…. But wait… its ok…. I don't have the car…. No that's fine… well the roads are bad… see you in what, and hour? ok"

"That was Isabel, Cole shifted he is locked in the bathroom, she is coming over and I'm going to go and help her. I will go and get dressed, and then I will clear the path." Sam headed upstairs. Just what we need, another thing to worry about.

I sat for another 10 minutes before I went to inspect the window, the snow was quiet high but if we went out of the back we would be able to clear it easily, it was only this snowy because we were in a solitary area. We didn't have many neighbours. Sam came down and went to the back door and started to clear the paths of snow. I went to the door frame and leaned against it, it was bitterly cold but had stopped snowing, I leaned out and shouted to Sam.

"Do you want a drink?" he replied coffee and I closed the door

I went in to the kitchen to put the kettle on. I reached up to grab a mug of the high shelf and felt a weird feeling in my stomach, then the baby kicked, I guess he woke up, I leaned up again with no problem and picked a mug up.

Suddenly a pain ripped through me. My free hand flew to my stomach. Another wave of pain slashed through my tummy. "agh," I cried as sunk lower trying to relive the pressure building on me. I cried out again and tried to get my bearings. Was it Braxton Hicks again? I moved a little more and pushed myself back up.

Then I felt a pain so intense I dropped the mug and it smashed on the floor. My other hand grabbed the work bench and I tried to keep myself from falling. "Grace? Are ok?" I heard Sam shout. I was too shocked and in too much pain to reply, a cry strangled in my through as I lowered my head and tried to breathe deeply. Was this it? It couldn't be I was too early! I heard Sam entered the kitchen

"Grace hun are you -? What's wrong?" he ran toward me and grabbed my arms to try to hold me up." Grace are you ok, is it the baby?" I nodded my head.

"I think its Braxton hicks, but these were worse, a lot worse," he lead me over to the kitchen chair, and with one hand on my back and one safely in mine he lowered me down.

"Ok just stay clam breathe, we don't know for sure so.." he backed away, worry was clear on his face and his foot crunched on the shards on the floor "what happened?" He said picking up the broken mug.

"I was getting a mug when I had a really bad pain, I dropped it." I said trying not to become hysterical.

"Right just try and stay calm," Sam said crouching down and brushing hair out of my eyes, he grabbed my hand, "do you think it was just-"

"AGHH" another pain rippled through me, I squeezed Sam's hand and tried not to call out in pain. "No that really hurts," I said teary.

"Oh god, what do I do? Are you really bad?" Sam said clearly worried and very concerned.

"I- think we need to ahhhhh" I couldn't continue,

"Grace what's wrong? Shall I call an ambulance." Sam said clearly panicking.

"I don't know, I think… yeah." I tried to breathe deeply, Sam jumped up searching for the phone. The pain had subsided and I concentrated on rubbing my tummy. A few minutes past, it didn't take that long to phone. "Sam?" I squeaked, there was no reply, "Sam," I shouted louder, again I was met with silence, I tried to push my self up and go to find him. He burst back through the door and immediately gripped by arm, "Grace sit down," He said worriedly, i eyed the wooden kitchen chair evilly "Why don't we sit you on the sofa?" he suggested, I was glad the kitchen chair was so un-comfy, we walked slowly. I felt like a plug was being pulled inside me and then I rush of liquid poured down my legs. "Oh," I gasped, Sam just sort of looked around bewildered and practically pulled me the rest of the way sitting me down on the chair. People say its just a trickle when your waters brake but this was like a river and as I sat the chair quickly became soaked and I was very uncomfortable.

"Its ok just calm down, don't panic, just relax, everything is going to be ok." Sam recited, it sounded like more reassurance for himself then anything but I nodded anyway and looked down on the mess I had made on the sofa.

"The person on the phone said that because of the snow it would be a while, emm I will go and get your overnight bag, don't move.

"I couldn't if I tried." Sam raced upstairs, I could hear him bagging around a few minutes passed, and I felt another contraction, I tried not to scream and stress Sam out any more than he was already, he had no idea what to say to comfort me. when the pain started to ease I tried to think how long it had been since my last. I realised that there was only a 8 minute gap. Things were going fast.

"Sam!" I called. "Sam," I was panicking what if there was something wrong? He called down but I didn't hear him. I was so worried. Things go wrong all the time, things that midwives don't even see. I tried to get up and find Sam; slowly I started to shuffle across the flour toward the stairs. My muscles felt strange and it hurt me to walk sending a little ripple of pain with every step, when I eventually got to the bottom of the stairs I saw Sam at the top.

"What are you doing Grace, I told you to stay sat."

"I know but… Sam it hurts and I'm scared." I said in tears. He pulled me close.

"I know, I know, lets get you out of your wet jeans," Sam helped me out of the sodden garments and into some clean ones he had brought down. "why don't we go and wait in the kitchen, so the ambulance can get to you straight away." He said reassuringly.

"But it hurts!" I complained. Sam just kept saying he understood but he didn't. He said the ambulance would be hear soon, but it wouldn't. Sam started to lead me thought the room at an incredibly slow pace. I cried out again and squeezed Sam's hand. He rubbed circles on my back and kissed my temple. I felt the contraction pass and loosened my grip on Sam's hand, but pains stayed behind. Sam tried to lead me further into our house, but now every step sent a judder of agony up and down my spine. I stopped.

"That's it I'm not moving anymore!" I told Sam.

"W-what? Come on just a little further" he stuttered I just kept shaking my head "But the hospital a-and the ambulance..."

"Sam, the ambulance isn't going to get hear in time. I am not moving! We are having this baby now and hear or never" I said gritting my teeth in pain. Sam looked at me like I was mad, he looked around the room and back to me. I saw his eyes widen as he comprehended what I was saying.

He was going to have to deliver the baby.

* * *

**oh my god. ha got ya hooked?**

**anyone see my to kill a mocking bird quote there. 'step into his skin' if you haven't read it definitely do its amazing!**

**last chapter up soon. thank you to all the dedicated readers! please review and suggests names!**


	13. Every cloud has a silver lining

**There is a bit of bad language in this chapter, you have been warned!**

"No Grace don't talk like that, just take a few more steps and sit down and the ambulance will be hear before you know it." Sam reassured.

So far I had had 4 contractions in the space of 35 minutes, which to anyone who knows labour, is very far on, if the ambulance was going to get here and be able to get me to hospital before I had the baby, it would need to be hear quick.

I continued to breathe deeply, as Sam continued to fuss around me. "Sam do something, I'm scared, I'm really uncomfortable"

"Errm right, just hold on baby. Why don't you sit and lean on the arm of the sofa?" Sam said lowering me down gently, I winced as I sat.

"My back, can I have something behind it?" I started but Sam was ahead and was already putting a cushion behind me. He then went to reach for the phone before putting it to his ear. "Who are you ringing," I asked.

"An ambulance again."

"agh" I cried again, it was _another _contraction, this one was worse and I couldn't help but scream as the powerful waves hit me. I could hear a voice from Sam. Saying our situation I tried to tune in.

"I already called but my fiancé is in labour… I don't, Grace how far apart are the contractions?"

Sam looked over and saw I couldn't answer,

"she is having one now but it has only been a few minutes maybe 6 or 7…. yes they have broken… so how long… but she is in a lot of pain…. They shouldn't be this close"

I looked up from my lap as my contraction faded, Sam was still ranting into the phone, I was worried

"well you need to hurry… I don't know do you want me to ask….she can tell you now." He handed me the phone and motioned for me to speak.

"Hello?"

"Hello Grace, I'm Zoe I'm going to talk to you until the ambulance gets to you, the ambulance IS on its way, can you tell me, how long have you had pains?"

"it was about 45 minutes wait maybe 40 minutes ago I had my first one. But I- I have had back pains all through the night. I thought the baby was just sleeping funny? "

"Right ok, and how may have you had so far?"

"I just had my fourth, or was it my fifth, erm I think my fifth." I replied.

"Ok Grace, you just need to hang in there, how painful are they on a scale of 1-10?"

"7 or that last one was an 8."

"Right ok, Grace, can you put Sam back on please." I handed him back the phone, he continued to talk worried. He left the room to go to the kitchen I heard the kettle boil and Sam returned with tea towels and scissors. He lent down gave me a kiss and whispered he would be 2 minutes.

Why had he got those, I mean that looked like he was preparing me to give birth right now! i was still in denial, but I WAS going to give birth. In a few hours I would be able to hold our little baby in my arms, I wasn't sure how I felt about it, I spent all this time preparing to meet him, but now I want to keep him in side where he is safe and warm and where I can make sure nothing happens to him.

Sam returned down stairs with an arm full of towels but was still talking on the phone. Shouting how we needed to get to the hospital!

I tried to remain calm until I heard the sound of a car, driving through the snow.

My head immediately snapped toward the window before it rolled back and I sighed.

Sam ran towards the door hopeful, and I felt my body re-tensed when I heard him say, "its not the ambulance, its Isabel," he ran out the door. I completely forgot Isabel was on her way, I wasn't sure whether to be happy or sad or angry. Angry that it wasn't an ambulance, sad she got dragged in to this or happy Sam wasn't doing this alone, and I had a friend with me.

I saw a flustered Sam and confused Isabel run back in. "The ambulance is on its way but her contractions are really close together, she was in pain all last night and didn't tell me." Sam informed her.

"Oh god Grace," she said worried kneeling down to sit with me. "Are you ok hun? Stupid question I know."

"I'm ok for now," I said bravely, despite my red rimmed eyes. She rubbed my shoulders and turned back to Sam. "What do we do?" Isabel said calmly

"What do you mean 'what do we do'? What do you think, we need to get her to hospital!" Sam shouted

"I mean how longs the ambulance going to be, what do we do until it gets here, what do we do to help her?" Isabel explained trying to keep her frustration at Sam in.

There argument was interrupted by my scream, as another contraction began its hot pain radiating from inside me. This was more painful than I ever imagined possible, I was panting and crying and screaming all at once.

"Sam, make it stop," I said weakly in between my cries. "SAM!" I screamed as the pain became unbearable.

Sam had moved to my side, placed one hand in mine and was whispering gentle words into my ear as he rubbed my back with his other hand. I gripped his hand like a vice and was sure I must have cut of his circulation.

I felt the familiar feeling of the contraction lifting and took this opportunity to try and refill my lungs. It has seemed I had forgotten to breath and my chest and throat were raw from my screams. I panted and cried as the contraction finally stopped. We sat for a minute recovering as Sam kissed my hair and rubbed my back

"Don't worry Grace, I'm going to get you to hospital if it kills me, Isabel can you help me lift her up."

"Why what are you doing?" Isabel asked confused.

"I'm taking her to your car, were going to drive."

"Sam that's not a good idea, the ambulance will be here soon-" Isabel started but Sam shouted at her first.

"Fuck the ambulance, it isn't going to get hear in time and she is in pain!" Sam said, you could tell his heart was breaking, we hated when the other was in pain.

"Sam what if we don't get to the hospital in time and something happens," Isabel says in a sympathetic voice. But Sam is beyond reasoning.

"No Isabel, she is having the baby now, we can either wait here or get to the hospital for some real medical help!" he started, all kinds of emotions were going around me head, really we should wait, but I was in so much pain I just wanted to get to hospital.

Either way we are screwed, so it's just choosing the lesser of two evils. "Sam," I squeaked.

"its ok Grace come on," I didn't want to move but I let Sam pull me up.

"Sam don't you dare move her, Grace isn't going to make it to the hospital so if you put her is the car she is going to give birth on the way, on the back seat, with no help from anyone!" she said.

I began to panic, I didn't want to get in the car with fear of giving birth right there, my muscles ached and I was already exhausted, I just wanted it to stop.

But it didn't stop I felt another contraction I cried out and pulled Sam's arm squeezing it to try and relive the pain. Sam griped me back in response and I held on to him for dear life.

More pain pushed through me; I tried to sink back into the sofa as I felt a pressure from the baby. Sam must have got the message and sat me back down as I started to feel the urge from the pressure in my stomach, _push_

"Sam I feel like I should push." I said thorugh tear

"No, no, don't do that just sit tight baby." He said, pain was still there and I resisted the urgent need to push, all the conversation round me whet blurred and I closed my eyes, it was like being under water. I could hear Sam and Isabel's shouting conversation but had no idea what they were actually saying. I knew however there was no way we would get to the hospital now.

"Someone needs to take my jeans off, I need to push" I said in a determined voice. My contraction was finally over yet I knew on the next one I needed to push.

"This is it Sam," Isabel said, "no more running." He looked around defeated and started to move around me getting things ready, he positioned my legs and told me to stay calm. Isabel was running round to getting water getting towels and placing them around me. "Grace next time you feel one push ok, but not before right." I nodded, we didn't have to wait long, I started to cry and put all my effort into pushing.

"Go on Grace push," Sam called, he was gripping my legs while Isabel floated by the sofa rubbed my back and helped Sam. The pain was unimaginable but I did as I was told and what my body wanted, I could feel the baby moving and taking the pain with him further and further down.

The contraction stopped and I breathed fully, now the baby was lower, my head felt heavy and I was seeing spots in my vision.

"Grace you are doing really well," Isabel was saying and I could hear Sam telling me well done.

The next contraction came extremely fast and before I knew it I could hear Isabel saying how she could see the head, "Oh my god, it's a baby!" Sam shouted.

"What did you think it was going to be?" I screamed back at him. "God it hurts Sam," I complained.

"I know but it will all be over soon," Sam reassured. I felt another contraction and shouted at Sam, but I knew we were getting close now.

"Right Grace one big last push and we will meet our baby!"

I put all my effort into one last push and felt the baby give way and was rewarded with a little cry. I then stated crying, Sam cut the cord and I saw Isabel take the baby to the side. He was still crying but it sounded like music, Sam came over and kissed me telling how amazing I did.

"Where is he?" I said softly and Isabel handed me my baby wrapped in a blanket. Sam and I were both crying together, our baby was perfect, his little hand was out of the blanket and I put my finger to it and he held on.

"hi baby," I said to him. At that point I didn't think my life could get any more perfect.

"he is beautiful," Isabel said, "but he needs a name."

"What are we going to call him?" I whispered to Sam.

"I like Hunter, what do you think?" he asked.

"it's lovely, do you like that Hunter?" I whispered to my baby, it fitted him well. I didn't know that you could love someone the way I loved Hunter at that moment. I had had him inside me for nearly 9 months and I felt like he was the only thing in the world that mattered. I would happily go to the ends of the world to give Hunter anything he needed.

A few minutes later the ambulance arrived they took us all to the hospital and we all checked over. My parents arrived and for the first time since I got pregnant my dad looked me in the eye, he shook Sam's hand and thanked him for looking after his daughter and delivering his grandson safely, that alone started my tears, then he healed Hunter and he started crying to. We have given each other a fresh start and I hope it will continue and that my dad will continue to be a part of our lives. Now that I'm a mother I understand how you forgive and love your child unconditionally.

I saw how Sam looked when me and my dad had our little dad daughter moment, and I knew he was wishing Beck was here. He was looking down at Hunter with tear filled eyes.I squeezed his hand. "Thank you for bringing Hunter the world. You were so brave." I said to him.

He smiled down at me "Don't thank me, I should be thanking you. Thank you for giving me a family." he brushed a tear of my cheek and I lent in on his hand, we both looked down at our baby and my heart filed with love at the sight of Sam and our baby together. all the pain was forgotten about.

We had to spend the night in hospital simply because it's our first baby. But Sam stayed right next to me and we spent our first night as parents together.

I knew this definitely wasnt something worse and I knew I never loved anyone more then I did Sam and our baby Hunter.

* * *

**oh emotional last chapter. Thank you so much for all being fab readers.**

**thank you too ****Iris Hanson and Virgo1998 for the name Hunter, i did want a nature name and i got 2 votes for that. i did want to call him Bay but I thought I should listen to my readers.**

**Thank you also to rewebkins for all her advise**

**Thank you to BENJAMIN .J.R. ASHTON, Elliejames08, luna, jabberjay13 and everyone who reviewed it means so much to me! **

**all the favouriters and followers**

**It has been a pleasure writing and i hope you liked the story!**

autumn robin


End file.
